


【柚天】让他降落

by biyuebingning



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 柚天 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 42,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biyuebingning/pseuds/biyuebingning
Summary: ＊黑道AU，非原背景，比较扯，不喜勿入。＊不准上升，谁上升谁被肺炎割头。＊传说中的沙雕爽文，不会be
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

狭长幽暗的走廊尽头，唯一一间敞开门的房间里透露出微弱的光。

房间里的木质简陋椅子上坐着一个黑发青年，他低垂着眸，额前细碎的头发遮住他的眼，隐藏在并不透亮的房间暗淡灯光下，让人看不清表情。

在他身后负手而立的两个人气势更是迫人，相比之下，看不清面容的青年貌似更好说话些。

不远处，在粗砾地面上抖着身体跪下的人却对着椅子上坐着的青年磕头求饶。

“你真的很吵。”青年沉着声音说到，语气里尽是对求饶那人的厌烦。

“我也没时间在这里和你耗，你从背叛我的那时候起就应该知道，有朝一日再落到我手里的时候，会是什么下场。”

“少……少主……我错了，都是我的错，是我贪财，可……可是……”

青年闻言抬眸冷冰冰地看着地上抖如筛糠的人，目光锐利的仿佛要化成实体的刀剑，一片片地切割他。

跪在地上的人被他的目光震神，支支吾吾地说不出话来。

他怎么能不怕？

他跟了少主的时间虽然不长，但是也听说过他的凌厉手段。

生在黑道家族的羽生结弦从小就不是善类，他聪颖睿智，擅长谋略，和那些只懂得打打杀杀以暴制暴的土匪帮派所表现出来的气质完全不同，虽然只是少主，但是早早就参与了家族事务，表现出了不俗的实力。

可羽生结弦本人并没有像人们想象的那些纨绔子弟一样，或是轻浮暴躁不可一世，或是脑满肠肥纵情声色。他清秀的面容和纤细的身材让人很难将他与他的身份联系到一起，单单看他也许还会觉得是哪位不温不火的小明星。不过身上实打实的肌肉块却是让普通人看了都会垂涎三尺。不过这也是他为了改善体质而努力训练出来的结果。

谁能想到这样年少有为的羽生少主年幼时拥有严重的哮喘呢？

“可是什么？”羽生少主微微挑眉。

他确实有些烦躁，如果不是想再从他嘴里撬出点什么有用的消息，他早就解决眼前这个叛变者，也不至于现在还面对他这张令人作呕的脸。

“你是想说没有卖掉我几次行踪没有对我造成伤害？还是想说让我饶你一条命放你离开？或者是说你身不由己都是为人所迫？杨六万，你是真的不清楚背叛我究竟会是什么下场？”他一字一句地问到，语气轻缓，但却掷地有声。

羽生结弦无意再和他浪费时间，估摸着他最近也问不出什么有用的东西来，便站起身，理了理自己的衣服，准备离开。

“丢下去喂鱼吧。”

他离开前只留下了这句话。

羽生刚刚回到房间休息片刻，手下的人便回来敲门回话。

“进来吧。”他撑着额头一副百无聊赖的模样，手里抱起了放在一旁的黄熊精玩偶，顺手戳着那熊突出的鼻子，幼稚的简直看不出来和刚刚那个冷面少主是同一个人。

手下进门后弯腰低头，恭恭敬敬地回着话。

“少主。”

“嗯。说什么了？”羽生并没有看向他，只是随后又捏起噗桑的脸左右拉扯地问到。

“他说雇佣他的是城北金家。”

“金家？”羽生颇为惊讶地反问。

“是的。”

“这个杨六万是真的没长脑子，还是觉得自己死的不够快？”羽生勾起唇嘲讽的笑着，“我如果查不到他是和谁交易的又怎么会动他？既然都找到了交易的人，又怎么会查不到是谁想要我的行踪我的命？这样攀咬金家，是没把我放在眼里，还是把金家当成可以随便拿捏的地方？”羽生嘲讽地笑着。

“可能他觉得就算是他死了，也能让您和金家起矛盾吧？”手下思考着回答。

“那他也太高估自己了。”羽生放下怀里的熊，眯起眼睛，脑子里飞快地转动着各种念头。“既然他背后的人想要我们鹬蚌相争，那就演给他看好了。”

“少主想怎么做？”手下问到。

“光明正大地问。”羽生无声冷笑。“等明天给尸体拍个照，再把搜到的东西和他说的话一起送去金家，听听他们怎么说。”

“这……”手下很迟疑。

“怎么？你觉得不行？”羽生这时偏过头看向对方。

“少主既然知道和金家无关，这样送过去不会突兀吗？会不会有什么影响？”这个手下跟了羽生时间不短，说话也相对坦诚些，于是便直接问了出来。

“你是想说会不会影响到我们和他们之间的关系？”羽生问到。

“是的，属下就是这个意思。”

“不会的。我们虽然和他们在某些方面有一定的利益冲突，但是现在还不至于要谁的命，在这些证据面前他们没做过自然是不会承认，而且也无所畏惧。这种明显的栽赃嫁祸告诉他们也好，总比不明不白替人背了锅。更何况他们也不是好欺负的，怎么可能放任那些居心叵测的人在背后操作。”羽生思考的自然更透彻一些，告诉那边的益处更多，毕竟这是很明显的想要借刀杀人，既然幕后黑手的目标是搞他们两家，那他也不介意多一个临时盟友，说到底，敌人的敌人，都是朋友。

“嗯，我明白了少主，明天就安排人送过去。”

“行，下去吧。”羽生摆摆手示意他可以走了。

手下转过身刚要走，突然想起了什么，又将身体转了回来。

“对了少主，还有一件事。”他重新开口说到。

“什么事？”羽生问。

“我进来之前家主有打电话过来提醒，说让我转告您，今晚不要再打游戏到凌晨了，您需要早点休息，明天晚上您还有相亲宴要参加，到时候家主会把地址给您发过来，请您提前准备一下。”手下如实转达着家主的话，可是羽生却头痛了起来。

“行了我知道了。”羽生不耐烦地皱眉，手下见状也不再触他眉头，脚下一溜烟就跑了。

羽生真的觉得头疼。

他真的讨厌父亲母亲安排的这种相亲。他们安排的相亲对象没有一个是顺他心意的人，不管是在外貌还是在性格上，他都不喜欢。也不知道父亲母亲是怎样的想法，可能传统观念让他们只能接受乖巧温顺的人来做下一任家主夫人，所以才会在那些看起来就很温温柔柔的女孩子中间挑选。

每当这种时候他的父亲母亲总会忘记自己家里是做什么生意的，以他们打打杀杀本质，这种刀口舔血的生活但凡是娶进门一个柔弱不堪的女孩子，还不被他们这种动不动就动刀动枪的人给吓死。

更何况他和这些花瓶没什么好聊的，与其浪费时间，还不如让他多打两把游戏。

想想明天的相亲宴，羽生就有些暴躁。

他父亲母亲最近双双飞回日本本家处理家族里的事情，这边的事务就暂时全部都交给羽生打理。常规的事情对一直都有参与帮派事务的羽生简直是轻车熟路，本以为没有父母的约束他能过几天自由安生的日子，平时熬夜打打游戏也不会有人再管，可是他这小算盘还没打响，就被图谋不轨的人给盯上了。

还好他足够警觉，在杨六万刚刚开始泄露他行踪的时候，他便察觉到自己身边有人起了异心。他一方面不动声色，另一方面偷偷部署，放出来的消息有实有虚，虽然有两次将自己暴露在危险之下，但是却实打实地试出来了这个吃里扒外的家伙。

剩下的就是撒网捕鱼。

羽生拥有的智谋足够让他自保，他也很享受这种猫捉弄老鼠的感觉，那是一种看对方出完了全部底牌，最终却依旧于事无补的成就感，甚至他能在摆布全局的基础上，抽出时间给自己泡杯咖啡，悠闲地观赏他掌控的剧情一幕幕上映。

只是没想到，这个杨六万竟然临死的时候还不老实，试图去攀咬金家，他是觉得单凭他的一面之词就能让他去找金家的麻烦？还是想在他心底埋下怀疑的种子，以便日后他背后的人栽赃嫁祸？

难不成在杨六万和他幕后黑手的眼里，自己就是那么好骗的三岁小孩儿吗？

羽生想到这里忍不住噗嗤一声笑出声来，他们要是真的这么想，那他只能夸他们一句“蠢的可爱”。

他收拾好那些弯弯绕绕的心思，想着明天怎么逃掉相亲宴才是正经事。

——tbc——


	2. （二）牛郎

“我说天儿啊，咱们这小一年没见，你怎么越发的文静了？”王金泽见到在包厢里端坐着的金博洋一时没忍住嘴欠地调侃了他一句。

金博洋最近都在外面学习，和王金泽这个发小很久都没见了，这不刚到家没两天，就被他迫不及待地约了出来，美其名曰叙叙旧。

“文静不在这里，你要找她去问聪哥。”金博洋咬着吸管，懒得理他这些揶揄的话，故意岔开话题。

“他们我可不敢打扰，专心搞事业的人太恐怖。”王金泽吧唧吧唧嘴，品了品金博洋故意提到的这两个人，瞬间觉得到嘴里的酒都苦了一分。

“都是搞事业，也没见你这里有什么起色。”金博洋曲起食指敲了敲桌面说到。

和金博洋家里的基础产业不同，王金泽家里算是黑白两道通吃，明面上的娱乐产业他家占据了不少，而私下里这些产业得以维系少不了背后的势力进行支持。金博洋家里，就是这股势力中不小的一部分。

就是在这种环境下，金博洋和王金泽因为两家的世交，从一对光腚娃娃一直发展成现在的好朋友。两个人年龄相仿，家庭背景也相似，从小到大谁也没嫌弃过谁，虽然不懂事的时候两个人也曾大打出手，但是那会儿年龄小，打打闹闹都不做数。更何况金博洋的妈妈和王金泽的母亲也是一对好姐妹，有他们的维系，两家的关系向来都是不错的。

更何况现在的金家也并非是当年的金家，从帮派的势力争端转向商场上的博弈，在金博洋父亲的手上得到了完美的实现，特别是在他家这个地界上的商户，或多或少都有受过他家的恩惠，和传统意义上的派系势力还是略有差别。

不过对外来说，金家的行事准则则是寸土不让，想在金家的身上耍些小心眼牟利，那栽的迟早是他们自己。秉承着这样的原则，金家在黑白两道上也算是吃的开，不仅明面上的生意做的风生水起，背地里那些靠老本行发家的“买卖”也没丢下。不能放在纸面上处理的事和人，总要有其他方式去解决。

至于金家的继承人，道上谁都知道金家有个小少爷，从小被人捧在手心里当做女孩子养大的。只不过听说过他的人不少，可实际上几乎没有人见过金小少爷究竟长什么样。他存在倒是引起过不少人的猜测，甚至还有传出金家下一代本来就是个女孩子，为了保证家业稳定才对外说是个男孩儿。毕竟混他们这条路的人，多多少少都要有些血性，家里一旦生了个女孩儿，基本上就注定要将经营多年帮派权限交出去，否则其他兄弟也不会同意一个小丫头片子带领他们去搞打打杀杀的生意。

可事实上，金家对金博洋保护的周到是不假，不过是为了让他在正常环境下生活罢了，金家现在正在靠自己的本事洗白，不管是旧产业还是新产业，作为金家唯一的继承人，金博洋如果完全暴露的话，他的处境就会很危险，所以家里任凭谣言四起，也很少会去真正处理这些事情。

最近的金博洋在外读书的时候也没少接触家里的事务工作，只不过做的隐秘，看起来他并未参与罢了。

这次回来确实是因为天妈是下了死命令，他要听从家里的安排，和相亲对象见面的，虽然他才刚刚20岁。

金博洋对这种事并不排斥，他很清醒地认识到自己的生活环境是不会允许他按照个人意愿去谈情说爱的，他也不可能去随随便便招惹一个普通家庭的女孩子。对此他能够冷静并且顺从地接受家里安排的，所谓的“门当户对”的相亲，他按照家里安排提前回家待命，免得因为他晚归而影响自家老妈心情，那么他回来后的日子就不好过了。

“你就这么听话，让你回来相亲你就回来？”王金泽不解地问他。

“是啊，让我回来我不回来才容易出事，不就是相亲吗，见一面就能安抚我妈，我又何必拒绝，再说，你还真以为相亲就能成？天降奇缘吗？”金博洋说的实在，一点都不含糊。

也确实，万一对方看不上他呢？

“你可真别这么说，你看你这张小脸，就讨女孩子喜欢，不为别的，他们都想把你当儿子养。”王金泽和他是从小到大的交情，已经听过多少次有人觉得他可爱想养的话了，更何况他现在棱角初显，正是意气风发的时候，又生的白嫩嫩的，让人见了就喜欢。

“那也要问我妈同不同意。”金博洋转了转手指上的卡地亚戒指，漫不经心地说到。

“看上你了，那就由不得你不同意了。”王金泽斜睨着他，看笑话的意图明显。

“怎么？牛不喝水还要强按头？”金博洋倒不信这种包办婚姻的事会出现在自己身上。

“那可说不准，咱们这群人，那婚姻都是筹码，发展和稳定才是目的。”王金泽看的倒是透彻的很。

“你什么时候有这个觉悟了？长大了嘛老男人。”金博洋揶揄王金泽一句。

“谁能和你一样，天天都像个孩子。”王金泽也毫不留情。“等你忙完，我带你去开开眼啊，省的你还是个孩子。”

王金泽意有所指。

“你家又开发了什么新产业？别带坏我啊？”金博洋觉得他笑的很猥琐。

“不是我家的店，但是听说环境还可以，改天我带你去。你别说你不敢啊？大家都成年人了，进去不犯法，你别一副被人非礼了的样子，这时候是展现你是真男人的时候了。”

“谁不敢了？明天就去行了吧？等我明天见完相亲对象之后找你。”金博洋倒是不耐讽刺，答应的有点快。

“好嘞，就这么定了。”王金泽见他爽快，立刻拍板。

————

“少主，家主让我提醒您，今天下午的相亲宴不要忘记了，请您按时参加。”手下对着一脸不耐烦的羽生战战兢兢地提醒到。

羽生向来不喜欢这种安排和摆布，但是迫于家里的压力他多数都是会给对方一些面子，可能最近因为他在清理身边的叛徒，所以对这些分精力的事情不太感兴趣。

尤其是这次，他听说对方是什么集团的千金大小姐，比他大了两岁，长期定居欧洲，最近才回国。羽生对这种商场上的富家女向来是敬而远之的，毕竟他想要的并不是个花瓶。

思前想后，羽生做出了决定。

“你下午带着这封信到这个地址的酒店见我的相亲对象，然后把信件给她，告诉她是她的相亲对象让你转交的，其他的不必多说。”羽生交给他一封信和一张写着地址的标签。

“少……少主，这不好吧？”手下看着这递过来的东西，仿佛有千斤重。

“有什么不好的？让对方一直等着才不好，我好歹还给带个信，相亲我是不会去的，你去替我打发了吧。”羽生也不管对方有多难，说什么都不去相亲了。

“这……”他觉得这样的话等家主和夫人回来是会生气的。

“去！”羽生说话掷地有声，很本不容他反驳。

“还有，把我的照片今晚挂到店里去，我今天要去转转。”羽生吩咐到。

“啊？”

手下越来越不敢按照少主的命令去执行了，生怕等家主回来他可能会被丢出去喂狗。

“啊什么，去办。”羽生命令着。

“是。”手下只好带着信件和地址退下，按照羽生要求的去安排一切。

羽生说的店是他个人名下的一个产业，这家店是他完全依靠自己的力量一手经营起来的，可以说是羽生能力的见证。开店的第一桶金是他到赌场里赢回来的，年少轻狂，锐气十足，愣是靠着运气在赌桌上赢了一把大的，而且还是在没人知道他身份的前提下。

等他拿了钱要走的时候才发现问题并没有那么简单，索性便差点拆了赌场。虽然出来的很艰难，但是对羽生来说这只不过是他踏上这条路的开始。

再后来，他用这些钱盘下来一个店面，改头换面重新装修之后便大大方方地营业了。

在自家地盘上，开起了一家日式的牛郎店。

这家店从开门营业的第一天就备受关注，毕竟当街发传单招客的牛郎店在整个城市里都是独一份。

牛郎店里的服务员都是公开招聘的，包括里面管事的店长，都是羽生亲自挑选的人。很让人觉得不可思议的是，羽生结弦作为这家店的老板，这家店的拥有者，偶尔会挂上自己的照片来做服务人员。

对羽生来说，做店里的服务人员并不是什么值得人指指点点的事情，很多人对这个行业的误解太多，总觉得这种场所是个权钱色交易的地方，殊不知，这些地方也是可以简单干净的。

羽生不过是想保留一个在家族和帮派之外相对宽松舒适的环境。他不会去压榨任何一个员工，也不会逼他们做出格的事，羽生并不缺钱，所以很多时候要求相对宽松。

不过他也很明确要求过，店里的任何一个人都不允许做破坏别人家庭的第三者，也不允许和任何顾客存在情感纠葛，如果有人因为个人问题闹到店里，他一律铁面无情。

在这些要求下，羽生的这个牛郎店越发地红火起来，而他偶尔也会过来看看，直到某一天心血来潮他将自己的照片挂了上去，却发现因为要价太高而无人问津。这让羽生少主很是恼怒，可是他又不可能自降身价，所以后来就很少会把自己的照片挂出去供人选择了。

不过今天……

他大概是被家主和夫人安排的这种强制相亲给气疯了吧？

手下人如是说。

——tbc——


	3. （三）相亲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊相亲了，但是闹了个大乌龙哈哈哈

金博洋今天出门前稍微用心打理了一下。

乖顺的头毛让他看不出实际年龄，珊瑚橘卫衣衬的他肤色更白更嫩，耳朵上重新戴上了一只闪钻小耳钉，平日比较喜爱的戒指也从手指上拿了下来，换上小白鞋，背上驴牌链条包，金博洋就这样一身打扮按照发过来的地址提前出门去完成相亲见面大业。

他现在这个打扮说成是高中生也没人会有疑问，珊瑚橘的衣服让他整个人看起来都水灵灵的，特别是他笑起来甜甜的，如果不是凸出的喉结，也许真会有人将他当做女孩子。

金博洋是致力给人留下阳光开朗的印象，所以他选择颇为休闲一点的打扮，不至于提到他的家族产业的时候，让人觉得他是个凶神恶煞的彪形大汉。

提前抵达饭店的金博洋按照预先订好的位置坐好等待。这是一个以高空观景为主打特色的餐厅，每一个位置都可以俯瞰到城市的风景，这里环境优雅，确实不失为一个约会相亲的绝佳场所。

他百无聊赖地拿着手机刷新微博界面，早到了半个小时也不是他能掌控的，手边的咖啡他只是搅了搅，并没有喝。

“6号……6号？”一个愣头愣脑的青年人端着手里的地址四处找着6号位。

“先生，请问有什么需要帮助您的吗？”守在门前的服务员微笑着温柔地问道。

“你们这个6号是在哪里？我赶时间。”愣头青一样的人把地址塞到了服务员的手里，服务员看了一眼，直接为他带路。

“先生，前面就是6号位，那边已经有人在等您了。”服务员停在不远处，为那人指了位置。

“哦，好。”那人匆忙地向前走去，直奔那抹珊瑚橘背影。

“咳，你好。”那个人站到金博洋桌子旁出声打了个招呼。

金博洋虽然看到他走了过来，但是他知道自己的相亲对象是个女的，所以对男的的靠近并没有什么反应，只不过是把头抬了起来。

“你好。”他脸上挂着标准的微笑，并不知道对方想要做什么。

“你是来相亲的？”那人开口直接问金博洋。

他一时间猜不出对方的意图只能看着他点点头。

“哦，那就是你，没错了。”说着他手忙脚乱地到口袋里翻出一封信，递给他。“这是给你的。”

金博洋有些迟疑，并没有伸手接。

“这是什么？”他反问到。

“你不是来相亲的吗？”他又问了一遍。

金博洋又点点头。

“那就没错啊，这是我们管家让我转交给你的，是我们主子给相亲对象的信，他说他想说的都在这里面，让您看信就行。”这个年龄并不大的男孩看起来有些局促，看起来并不常做这种送信传话的事。

金博洋将信将疑地抽过他手里的信，葱白的手指打开信封，取出信纸展开。

信上的字并不多，两句话而已。

他说:对不起，我们也许都不喜欢这样的相识方式，所以很抱歉，我爽约了。不过有一点想和你说清，我有喜欢的人了，所以请原谅我不能赴约，实在抱歉。

金博洋看完之后将唇角勾了起来，原来对方和自己一样，谁都不想来相亲啊。

“好吧，我知道了，你回去告诉你家主子，我原谅她了。”金博洋说完，将信纸塞回他的手里，拿起背包，直接起身离开了。

出了门的金博洋心情大好，直接打电话到王金泽的手机上，硬是讹了他一顿晚饭。

那边接回信件的青年心里嘀咕着少主的相亲对象怎么是个男的，一边疑惑地将信塞进口袋又带了回去。

就在他们刚刚离开不久，一位衣着光鲜亮丽的女士踩着小高跟一步一步地走进餐厅，在9号桌前停下，而后等了一会儿，便有些不耐烦地离开了。

而6号桌，在那之后便无人光临。

————  
“我和你说，之前我来过一次这家店，是朋友推荐的，这里的人你可以随便挑自己看着顺眼的陪你聊天，我观察过，他们每个人都有自己独特的风格，很不错的。”王金泽向金博洋介绍着他们下一个目的地，他曾经说要带金博洋开开眼界的那家牛郎店。

对，就是好巧不巧今天晚上羽生心血来潮为了逃避相亲而到店里坐台的这家店。

“你这表情怎么一副贱兮兮的模样？你不是要把我给卖了吧？”金博洋看着他抱住自己的胸前连退了两步。

“就你？卖了你能值多少钱？”王金泽上下打量他一番，准备吐槽他的人生价值。

“我觉得为了赎我，我爸妈可能愿意拿出一年半载的收成。”金博洋放下手臂重新跟回他身边走着。

“呦，那可真是一比不小的数目。”王金泽摸着一把。“那我真应该卖了你。”他一副不动手就亏本的样子，让人看起来很想笑。

“噗，那你王大少爷也不比我差到哪里去啊，卖了你我也能赚一笔。”金博洋不甘示弱地回嘴。

“我可没有你好卖，天总今天打扮的这么艳，结果相亲对象还没来，她可真是主动放弃了这次机会，以后不知道会不会后悔。”王金泽看似调侃，实际上却是在评价他今天为了相亲而打扮的心思。

“后悔也晚了，别说你天总我不待见这种一封信就打发我的姑娘，就算是她来了我也未必会喜欢。不过我还是头一次这么轻松地解决相亲，值得庆祝。”金博洋笑出眯眯眼，摆明了是一副完成任务后开心的样子。

“所以天总很开心？”王金泽凑过来问。

“嗯？隔壁老王你有何图谋？”金博洋看他贱兮兮的凑过来，总觉得哪里不太对。

“哪有什么图谋，还不是想问问天总这么开心是不是要做一下霸道总裁包下场？”王金泽飞眼示意。

金博洋冷漠以待。

“被我爸妈知道我去牛郎店包场？你是不想让我见到明天早上缓缓升起的太阳了？”他白了一眼王金泽，示意他带路。

“哦，也对，神秘的金家小公子现身牛郎店这个新闻就够报道一段时间的了，你再搭上一个包场的前提，估计金叔叔能把你的腿打断。”王金泽思考着可能性。

“那我暴露之前一定说是你叫我来的。”金博洋毫不客气。

“喂，你这样没朋友。”

“有你这个损友就够了，还要什么朋友。”

两人拌着嘴很快就停在了一家店面前，日式建筑在这一片酒吧之间别有一番特色。

金博洋跟在王金泽的身后走了进去。

“这里的都是今天在的服务人员，越上面的报价越高，你看这些。”王金泽指着照片背景是红色灯光的和金博洋解释到。“那都是已经约了客人的。现在就只剩下这些背景灯是绿色的人了，你看你有没有合眼缘的？”

王金泽这边和金博洋介绍，那边也在物色自己顺眼的服务人员。

金博洋看着面前的灯光闪烁，还真的在一张张认真地看。

片刻，他抬起手指了指最上方那个和其他人照片背景色都不一样的照片，问到:“我可以选他吗？”

一旁的服务员眼皮一跳，心道不好。

哪有老板开体察民间疾苦还能让他接客的道理？服务员忙清了清嗓子，耐心地和金博洋解释到:“这位先生，您看我们这位店员的容貌也不输给其他人，性格温和又擅长聊天，要不您选择一下他？”

金博洋很无奈，他的手还没放下呢，就这么迫不及待给他介绍其他人吗？再说了，不是说好这上面绿着的都可以选择吗？这个人不是没有顾客点他吗？

“我可以选择他吗？”金博洋依旧指着上方的照片问到。

“额……也不是不可以，但是这位是刚来我们店里的，价格比较高，而且顾客能否见他还要看他是不是合眼缘，更何况这位是不会提供陪酒服务的，所以对您这类第一次来店里的顾客呢，不如选择这一排的，这几位都是新顾客选择比较多的。”服务人员堆起一脸笑容尽力地为金博洋推荐其他人。

王金泽也觉得有些不对劲，按理来说正常的服务人员是不肯能这样干涉顾客的选择，金博洋点的这个人的照片放在了最上方，他打量了一样，确实不错。

照片中的人穿着日式正统的和服，端坐在软垫上，嘴角噙着笑，面容看起来十分清秀。

王金泽看的出来，图片上的这个人的气质不凡，他身上的和服规矩正统，藏蓝色的布料反射着粼粼微光，衬的他贵气无比。羽织上绣着家徽很明显是经过了处理，大概是怕有心人认出来。

也难怪金博洋会看上这张照片里的人，他看起来和下面这些衣着花哨，发型突兀的备选们差别太大。

“价格不是问题，时间也不是问题，况且我们也不喝酒，这点正好，只要我们天总喜欢，这些还算是什么值得一提的事吗？”王金泽也免不了对这个人好奇，至少服务人员的态度让他们感觉到了对方的与众不同。既然有机会见识这种“与众不同”，那他们没理由放弃。

“这……”服务人员迟疑。

他实在是没有其他理由再阻止他们选择老板，况且老板今天确实是在店里，就在这两个人进来的前五分钟到的。而且老板进门后亲自过来审查了一遍备选板，确定自己的照片在上面，并且专门测试了灯光之后才回包厢里等待顾客的，这让他怎么再找理由去阻止顾客选择他？

“很难？”金博洋放下胳膊问到。

“额……有一点。”服务人员艰难地回答。

“那……”金博洋拉长着说话声，顿了顿，似乎在思考。

服务人员仿佛在这一瞬间捕捉到了事情的转机，他期待着金博洋的松口。

“让他决定要不要见我这个顾客好了。”金博洋突然说出这句话，让一旁的人直接来了个川剧变脸。

你让他决定他当然是想见了！要不他挂照片干嘛啊！

服务人员很难。

店长今天早上接到老板手下人的电话之后就一直在和他说这件事，叮嘱他尽量不要让老板真的去接顾客，可谁知道今天真就来了一个死活要点他的人，这让他怎么办。

“怎么？有困难？”金博洋眯起眼睛盯着他，那目光仿佛要将他彻底看透。“不是说他会选择顾客吗？我让他选择。”

“是……”服务人员吞了吞口水，对方的目光太有审视的意味，他有些顶不住。他也不知道怎么形容，这个长得这么白看起来年龄并不大的男孩，怎么会有这样的压迫性？

“那就去吧，我等他。”金博洋说完，径自地走向休息的沙发坐下，交叠起一双长腿，等待回信。

一旁的服务人员看他一副不好惹的架势，只能偷偷给身边的人使了个眼色，让他快点去找店长，而他则继续留在金博洋和王金泽二人的身边陪着笑。

——tbc——


	4. （四）

（四）

“咚咚咚……”

包厢的木门被轻轻敲响。

“进。”屋内的羽生刚刚端起茶杯，在纸门拉开的时候送到唇边轻轻地嘬了一口。

“老板。”店长跪坐在门口和他回话。

“进来说。”羽生放下茶杯抬头示意他进来。

“不了，老板。打扰您是因为有人……额……选择了您，不知道……您有没有时间。”店长真的很难措辞，直接说有人点了他好像哪里还不太对。

“真的有人选我？”羽生仿佛是看到了什么好玩的游戏一样兴奋，这还是他第一次真正意义上的“接客”，之前挂出去的时候要么因为价格太高而不敢坚持，要么是因为各种理由最后放弃的，总之他还没有成功。

“对方知道我的价码之后也依旧选了？”他问到。

“是的。”店长回答。

羽生是自己定的价位，想要见他一面当然要比其他人付出的多。他的价格选在所有人之上，甚至是某些人一个月的总和。

也不怪他定价高，要是有人知道他的身份，那就一定会知道他这一晚上手起刀落可能就是几人性命，付出这些钱财与之相比，根本不值一提。

“老板您确定要见吗？”店长恭敬地问。

“怎么？选了我的人有什么问题？”羽生看他吞吞吐吐的，好像有什么难言之隐一样。

“没有问题，这一点请老板您放心。”店长急忙解释。

难道他还能直说是因为怕他第一次接待不会处理事而得罪顾客吗？借他几个胆子他也做不到啊！

“那你还有什么顾虑？”羽生又问。

“没……没有了，我现在就是安排房间。”店长接受到了羽生那个你再有意见就给我滚出去的暗示，不敢再多说话，起身便去安排羽生会见顾客的房间了。

羽生起身，过了一会儿按照店员的指示先去包厢等待，那边的茶水和糕点已经安排妥当，就等着花了重金的顾客和闲不住想玩的老板入座。

那边店长回到了在大厅等候回信的金博洋和王金泽面前，和他们表示了羽生同意见金博洋的意愿，说着便请金博洋移步包厢，等下记时就会开始。

王金泽跟在他们身后也要一同前往，被还未迈开步子，就被店长拦了下来。

“这位先生，很不好意思，我们这位服务人员一次只能约见一位顾客，您可以选择其他人。”对方解释到。

“诶？啧……我……”王金泽刚要说什么，被金博洋制止了。

“你去玩你的，我过去看看，大概……半小时后我在这里等你。”金博洋对他说到。

王金泽看了看他，又看了看不远处拦着他的工作人员，摆摆手，转过身，自己去点其他人了。

“我们走吧。”金博洋对一旁的店长说。

“好的，这边请。”店长伸出手为他引路。

“不好意思，我记得之前刚刚的那位前台和我说，我见的这个人是不喝酒的？”金博洋突然想起来什么一样问到。

“是的，您没有听错，我们这位是不陪酒也不喝酒的，所以包厢里备了清茶。”店长回答到。

“哦……”金博洋应着。

好奇怪，不是说牛郎店里的牛郎都是靠卖酒抽成赚钱的吗，为什么他不卖酒却能留在店里？单纯靠叫价？不见得都会给他吧？况且他这种待客标准，怕不是要饿死。难道他是那种三年不开张，开张吃三年的主？不过单看要价，确实也有足够的底气。

“上了台阶前面那间就是，您选择的人就在那里等您，有什么需要房间有按铃可以呼叫我们。”店长叮嘱到。

“好的，我自己过去，你可以不用陪着我了。”金博洋微微点头，表示自己知道了。

等到剩下金博洋自己一人的时候，他才有心情环顾四周，打量周围的环境。

和前台店面几乎都是相同风格的传统日式装修，院内假山水榭的造景为入眼这一片单调平添了一丝生机。这单纯朴实的装修风格和他认知的牛郎店略有差别，和想象中的纸醉金迷不同，这里没有纵情声色的繁华，也没有淫乱奢靡的吵闹，这让金博洋觉得颇为安心。

至少不必担忧父母知道他到了牛郎店之后学坏。

他来到纸拉门前，轻轻敲了几下。

“请进。”清冷的声音从门内传来，金博洋缓缓拉开纸们，屋子内正中的矮几旁，坐着一个青年。

正是照片里的那个人。

金博洋换了鞋子进去，停到矮几前同对方一样跪坐下去，微微垂着眸，躲过对方打量的目光，伸出手，拿起中间的茶杯茶壶，为自己倒了一口水喝。

他虽称不得阅人无数，但由于成长环境的原因，也免不得见到不少非官及贵的人家，只消一眼他便看的出，面前这人并不是什么专职牛郎，他身上没有一点风尘味，也没有那种故意奉承的矫揉造作，甚至淡淡的疏离与冷漠让他更有一种神秘感。

“你好。”

“你好。”

完全没有任何情绪的打招呼让两个陌生人之间的气氛瞬间冷了下去。第一次进牛郎店的顾客和第一次做牛郎的老板估计怎样都不会擦出什么热烈的火花。

“请问怎么称呼？”金博洋还是先开口问了一句，打破一室的沉寂。

“叫我柚子吧。你呢？”自称柚子的羽生反问到。

“你可以叫我甜甜。”金博洋微笑着，眉眼弯弯地对他说到，一颗小虎牙在说话间藏不住地露了出来。

“甜甜？”果然是很甜呢。

“嗯。”金博洋点点头，发现对方盯着自己在看，只好调走目光看向周围的装饰。

羽生打量面前这个人，微微挑眉。

这个自称甜甜的人笑起来果然很甜，眸子里简单干净，通身的气度又很恬淡通透，看起来就是一副不谙世事的单纯样子。

这样的人不怕进了牛郎店被拐吗？广义上的牛郎店可不会像这里一样简单，其他地方那就是黑色的人性漩涡。那些背后的权色交易，金钱与肉体的肮脏抵偿，和这个人表现出来的气质完全不符。

他看起来太纯了，纯到只剩下底色，只剩下阳光下的澄澈，没有一丝杂质。

干净的，想让他弄脏。

羽生从小生活的环境就注定了他接触的都是黑暗，那些被血色浸染的人生都是浓墨重彩的底色，在他的世界里没有这种纯洁与干净，有的只是枪支弹药后的浓雾硝烟和人濒临死亡时的挣扎与呼救。

他在黑暗里太久，渴望阳光却又敬畏阳光，他想要这种单纯又深知这种单纯足以致命，生活和身份迫使他成长，使得他年纪轻轻就有如今这样掌控一方的权势和能力。可他又保持着一定的原则，这个看起来应该是那种污秽不堪的牛郎店，而实际上仅仅是一个供人消遣娱乐的普通店铺。在这个店里没有毒品枪支和弹药，没有烈酒强迫和交易，他想留下的就是这方寸的守规与干净。

金博洋看着对方打量自己也没有生气，这么多年的他早就不会喜形于色。他既然看的出对方的气质不同，自然也不会因为对方的打量而有什么不恰当的行为，毕竟他还是知道在外少惹事这句话的。

他知道自己看起来就像个乐天派，家里父母也常说他这种面相太和善，以后绝对是压不住场子的那种，可他又怎么办？总不能把虎牙拔了吧？

每次他因为这个事情和父母争论的时候，母亲都会生气地拍他两巴掌，特别是提到拔虎牙能涨气势的时候，母亲恨不得把他屁股抽肿了。也难怪，家里人可宝贵他这颗牙。

想到这里他又忍不住笑出来，让对面的羽生更摸不着头脑。

“嗯？有什么好笑的事吗？”羽生眯着眼看他问到。

“咳……不好意思。”金博洋为自己的失礼道歉。“我就是突然想到自己家里也有一个类似的挂画，但是我小时候不懂事，用铅笔在上面涂了几笔，后来被我妈追着打。”

金博洋顺嘴胡说地解释到。

他哪里是因为这个被打过，他是小的时候在父亲的文件上乱画才被按着毒打一顿，要知道那一份文件让他家那桩生意损失了不少的一笔。没被打死都是因为他是亲生的。

一旁的羽生也偏过头看向墙上的挂画点点头，表示自己接受他的解释。

“冒昧的问一句，甜甜怎么会来这里？”羽生试探地问到。

“我朋友带我来的。”金博洋倒是很痛快地回答着。

“那又为什么选择我？”羽生看着他的脸问到，不想错过任何一个表情。

“嗯……想听实话？”金博洋搓搓脸说到。

“当然。”羽生觉得他无意识搓脸的动作真的很可爱，加上他的表情，他好像看到了活着的噗桑，他最爱那个熊了。

“你最好看啊！”金博洋很坦诚地回答。

“哈？”羽生有点不敢相信这个回答。

“不用诧异啊，我真的认真并且仔细地看过了你们那面墙上的所有人的照片，我觉得你是其中最好看的一个。既然都要花钱，那我为什么不选择一个最好看的来看呢？”金博洋理所应当地说到。

“emmmmmm……好像有点道理。”羽生竟然无法反驳。

“确实是这样的呀，你看你的报价虽然贵了些，但是我觉得我看见你很开心，那么我这个钱就没有浪费。当然，我是第一次来这里，对你们店里的情况也不太懂，如果你觉得我这个钱花的不太值，那么你就给我打个折嘛。”金博洋继续说到，羽生在一旁目瞪口呆，根本没跟上他的逻辑，怎么到最后变成他要给他打折了？那他还做什么牛郎赚什么钱？

如果王金泽在现场，一定给金博洋比大拇指，这是个逻辑鬼才，厉害了。

“第一次来？”羽生抓住了一个重点内容。

金博洋点点头。

好巧哦，我也是第一次做牛郎，羽生在心底默默地说到。

这个小孩儿真有趣。

羽生想到。

.——tbc——


	5. （五）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊双双掉码可还行？

金博洋和羽生在包厢里的交谈也不过只有二十几分钟，看时间差不多，金博洋也没多做停留，和羽生说了一声便起身离开。

看着他离开的背影，羽生觉得这个人着实有趣的很。

离开包厢的金博洋走回大厅等待王金泽，他刚刚出来的时候就有发过消息，估计要不了多久他也会出来找他。

金博洋刚刚在大厅里的休闲区寻了个无人的地方坐下，手机里的消息还没刷完，王金泽便匆匆忙忙地冲了出来。

“这么快就出来了？”王金泽问到。

“嗯，没什么好聊的，毕竟是陌生人。”金博洋回答他，表情略有无奈。

“行吧，我去结账，咱们走吧。”王金泽也理解，他们这次就是来转转，怎么可能待太久，更何况他们向来也不是这种场所的常客。

“嗯。”金博洋起身跟在他身后一起到了前台。

“是这样的两位先生，我们老板刚刚说给您二位免费，所以不用结账了。”前台的服务人员和他们两个说到。

“嗯？免费？什么都不需要付？我点的那位报价明明那么贵……”金博洋十分疑惑。

难不成还真给他打折了？这样他今天可是少赚了一笔钱啊。

金博洋虽然不理解，但是却没有多说话，和前台道了谢之后，和王金泽就要离开。

他刚转过身就透过廊院的隔断门看到那个名为柚子的青年人斜倚在廊柱旁，笑盈盈地看着他。

金博洋同他挥了挥手，半截手掌藏在袖子里也不知道他看到没有，口中还和他说了一声再见，也不知道听不见的对方是否看见了他的口型。

很快，也就那一瞬间罢了，他便收了手，转过脸和隔壁老王一起离开了店铺。

“少主。”一旁的手下过来提醒，“您该回包厢了，这里等下人来人往，不安全。”

羽生点点头，转身回了包厢。

金博洋他们到店里的时间还算是早，热爱夜生活的人还在蛰伏，等他们离开后，源源不断的人才开始进入店铺，一时间羽生虽然报价贵，但依旧有人选择。

只不过接下来的情况就没有之前运气好了，不是每一个人都像金博洋一样是第一次来玩，熟门熟路的自然要求也多。就单纯拿羽生从来不会伺候人，也没有过要给顾客端茶倒水的意识来说，差点就被客人投诉。

价格高还不懂得温柔顺从，哪有人是在用钱买你的拒绝？刚见面的冷淡他会以为你是故作矜持欲擒故纵，可时间一久自然就会发现他所想的是错的，这个牛郎在态度上确实要过于高傲。

以至于最后在店里差点闹出事来。

店长处理完这件事后脸色着实难看，可他又不敢有任何意见，毕竟整个店都是老板的，他又怎么可能因为这件事去指责老板的过错呢？

羽生冷眼看完了全程闹剧，什么都没说便带着手下回去了，那时已经是深夜，很多事情倒也不便多说。

第二天，羽生派手下来店里的监控系统调取了两个人的高清正面照，一个是后来仗势闹事的，还有一个就是那个自称甜甜的金博洋。

回到家里的金博洋倒是如实地向父母转告了自己这一趟相亲经历，既然对方没有这个意思，那他们也不好再逼迫什么，轻松过关的金博洋正好心情地蹲在家里池塘边钓鱼，看着池子里不断咬钩的金鱼不禁暗骂他们为了吃口食物连命都不要。

后来想想自己，为了昨晚那个男人，不也是顶着回家会被爸妈责罚的压力也要去见上一面吗？

他是认识羽生结弦的。

从他看到他照片的第一眼，他就在疑惑这个人是不是羽生，他们好多年未见，脑海里只有隐隐约约的印象，单看面容轮廓他确实是不敢确认。

直到他进了包厢，看见对面坐着的那个人，听他说自己的名字是柚子，那个时候他便敢确定，面前这个清秀的男人，就是他。

——这个和自己家族产业几乎可以称得上是死对头的人。

羽生家族和金家就像是天平的两端，一直在这个城市里相安无事地平衡着，可只有内部的人知道，在这看似平静无波的表面背后藏匿着多少为人所不知的争斗。

他们两家从来都是漩涡中心，同样又不仅仅是漩涡中心。这之间牵涉的利益、人脉、关系和交易，都是隐藏在青天白日下的黑暗与争夺。

金家现在在陆陆续续地洗白，同样的，羽生家族也在想办法脱离眼前这些传统的处理方式，在大形势所迫下，很多底下交易和各种买卖都没有想象中的那样简单。他们游走在灰色地带，在黑白之间反复挣扎，这些对他们来说是现有的机遇，也是未来发展的趋势。

他们两家注定是水火不容的。

羽生结弦作为羽生家的少主，从小就以接手家族事业为目的地生活着，他虽然年纪轻，但是手段和心智都非常人能够比拟，就连金博洋的父亲也曾经在某个小生意上栽到了羽生的手里，这在家里早就是他和母亲打击父亲的突破口。

而金博洋，注定是要接手金家的人，他们两个之间也绝不可能是毫无交集的。

他是因为知道羽生的身份才去见他的，而羽生知道他的身份也没有用上多少时间。第二天下午，羽生的手下就带着金博洋的一叠资料回来了，附带着还有几张高清大图。

白皙的面庞和前天他刚见过的几乎毫无差别，干净的下颌角弧度清晰可见，毛绒绒的头顶乖顺的头毛让他整个人都散发着羽生喜欢的可爱。

他开始对这个人有了更浓厚的兴趣，特别是在知道他身份之后。

原来这就是金家藏了很久的小少爷，一个几乎不会在公共场合露于人前的人。羽生看了看调查回来的履历，简单到仿佛真的像一张白纸，干净到让他觉得不可思议。

作为金家唯一的正统继承人，他的人生里没有刀枪弹药，没有杀戮鲜血，他可以肆无忌惮地在学校上课，同朋友玩耍，可以参加课外活动，可以出去社会实践，这在羽生的人生中是绝对不可能的事情。

金家真的将他当做普通孩子培养的吗？

羽生很怀疑。

不过他又觉得应该是这样的，金博洋眼底的干净和笑起来的天真，这种毫不掩饰的情绪不是任何人能够伪装出来的。他如果真的是那种笑着就可以给人一枪继续谈天说地的人，那么只能证明，他的演技好到收放自如，甚至于连一双眼的眼神都能够伪装。

与其这样，他宁愿相信他是被金家宠坏的人，是在那些肮脏和血色背后，最为纯净的白。

羽生将资料收起来，唯独将那张照片留在了外面，他看着照片上的人，顺手收进了抽屉，放到了最上面。

既然他人已经回来了，那免不了会遇到，他就期待一下下一次两个人的再次相见吧，希望到时候他还能记得他们第一面是在牛郎店里相见的。

羽生已经迫不及待地想看到他们两个人再次相遇后，金博洋认出他的时候大吃一惊的画面，毕竟牛郎店这种地方不是很让人记忆深刻吗？

金家，他很感兴趣，各种意义上的。

金博洋在家还没有浪荡几天就被母亲告知晚上要陪她出席宴会，他父亲两天前出门处理事务还没有回来，他自然有义务陪母亲走写一趟。

他们这种宴会明面上是觥筹交错的富家集会，背地里延伸出来的机遇和人脉，才是聚会的主要目的。

这次设宴的主人金博洋并不熟悉，好像是他爷爷那一辈交下来的好友，所以不管父亲是否在家，他和母亲都不能缺席。

他提前选好黑色丝质衬衫，搭配紧腿牛仔裤，胸前配上一枚银色羽毛胸针，耳朵上的耳钉换成了小耳圈，整个人看起来既有些俏皮，又显得些许成熟，那种看似矛盾却又因为唇角眉梢的笑意而中和成了诱惑感。

换好衣服，他又抓了抓头发，太顺的头发并不适合这套衣服的搭配，这样一折腾让他显得更精致了些。

金博洋看着镜子，自我感觉十分良好，放正胸前的羽毛胸针，下楼陪母亲一同出门。

金母的装扮相比之下就颇为华贵了。

头发是刚刚做好的发型，首饰戴的是一整套的珠宝，身上的衣服华贵典雅却又不张扬，一副温婉贤淑的模样。

“请吧，太后。”金博洋伸出胳膊准备扶着自己母亲一起上车，却不料胳膊被自家太后打了一巴掌。

“什么太后，都20来岁了也没个正经。”金母嘴上虽然教训着他，胳膊却挎住了金博洋的，脸上的笑容有增无减。“你现在充其量是个太子，怎么？想篡位？”

“不敢不敢，妈你饶了我吧。”金博洋可不敢再皮，遇到这种话题他只能认怂。

家里想让他接手事务已经很久了，但是他一直都没有同意，父母的心思他是知道的，家里只有他这个独子，早接晚接这都将是他的东西，逃不掉的。

可是他又不想过早地全盘接手，他也怕自己会把这么多年的产业给败坏掉，他对自己还没有那么多的信心。

这几年他也有接触过家里的大事小事，只不过从来没有光明正大地出面处理过事情罢了，父母现在是什么打算他完全清楚，可是这并不是他们可以掌控的。金博洋看似好说话，可实际上他不喜欢的，没有人能强迫他。

“我倒巴不得你篡位，我和你爸就不用操心这些事了，都交给你，让你自己折腾去。”金母状似嗔怨地说着。

“当然不行，我才不要。”金博洋头摇的像个拨浪鼓。

开玩笑，他今天说要接，明天他爸妈就能飞夏威夷度假去，根本不会管他接的有多艰难。

“就不能让我省点心。”金母坐上车子后说到。

“妈～”金博洋拉长声音唤她，一副撒娇耍憨的模样。

“行了行了，不说你了，从小到大就只会这一招，说不过就撒娇。”金母口头谴责着金博洋。

他只是笑了笑，没再接话。

一辆黑色轿车在街道上飞驰而过。  
——tbc——


	6. （六）

金博洋陪母亲到达宴会地点的时候时间刚刚好，进门后自然免不了照例的寒暄，一屋子珠光宝气装扮华贵的妇人亲眷在矗立攀谈，几个衣着打扮都十分抢眼的小孩子在稀疏的人群里追逐打闹，笑声咯咯地回荡在大厅内，西装笔挺的男士们点缀在争艳的贵妇之间，一样的相谈甚欢。

他先陪着母亲到主人面前问了好，送上预先准备的贺礼，简单地与他们闲谈几句。闲谈的内容也无一不是围绕着金博洋的，这倒是让他很无奈，只不过一直耐着性子陪笑罢了。

他很明白这种场合根本就算是不喜欢，也不可能真正远离，这是他们这群人生下来就要经历的东西，别人看起来的名贵高雅，实际上的虚假无奈。

站在母亲旁的金博洋笑的温柔可爱，白白的像个还没开化的小奶团子，乖巧的样子特别惹人喜欢。

匆匆聊过几句话，主人那边就不得不招待其他的宾客，金博洋极有眼色地和对方告辞，跟在母亲身后找地方落座。

顺手在侍者的托盘上取了两杯红酒递到了母亲的手中，看着她遇到相熟的朋友热情地闲聊起来，自己根本融入不进去，于是就寻了偏僻的个座位，端着酒杯默默地环视四周。

这里有些人他是颇为眼熟的。上流社会的交际圈子也不过如此，所谓的物以类聚人以群分，说到底还是以资产做底气，用势力来划分，人和人之间的是沟壑还是天堑，差距的也许只是家势。就如同他和王金泽之所以能成为发小，还不是因为两个家庭环境差不多，成长的经历也差不多，到现在谁也不嫌弃谁。

人这一辈子，该遇到哪些人，会见识到哪些事，会说哪些话，可能都是注定的，很多都是不可以选择的既定命题，纵然不喜欢，但除了遵守之外，别无他法。

他百无聊赖地晃着酒杯里的深红色液体，玻璃上倒映着缩小的人，他抿了抿唇，收拾起面具下的细小情绪，将自己和这个环境融为一体。

偶尔遇到熟人看过来，他也会举杯示意一下，权当做打了招呼。他选的地方太过角落，一般人不太注意便会忽略，即便是注意到他的熟人，也不会费力穿过层层叠叠的人群过来和他说话，只是远远的致意便罢了，他坐在那里还算是安稳自得。

今晚的宴会他原以为王金泽会过来，可谁知道他临时“叛变”，回去处理家里的事情，所以便不来了，连带着他家里也都只是派人送了贺礼，究竟出了什么事他也不太好问。至于其他人，该忙事业的再忙事业，该谈恋爱的谈恋爱，除了他之外，都没有被安排强制出席。

金博洋一个人安静地坐在那里观察着周围的人群，目光放在一处，思绪却不知道飘向了哪里。

让他拉回神智是因为门口的骚动。

一位身着黑色西装的青年人从门前缓缓走进来，短短的一段路愣是让他走出了红毯的气势。

那人进门后微微停顿，环视了一周后抬起手腕理了理袖口和手表，像是什么习惯性动作一样，贵气的很。随即足跟半转，便向着正在和宾客聊天的主人走去。

原本还在和客人亲切交谈的宴会主人，看到那人缓缓而来之后，抬起头望向他，一旁的客人也很识相，在这种时候便主动地让开了位置，径自落座。

也许是大家都见过他，也许真的知道他的身份，也许是他身上的气质太过吸引人，因此他一露面就成为了场内众人关注的焦点，就连窸窸窣窣的聊天声几乎都消失了。

金博洋藏在那个角落，眉毛一挑，缓缓露出一个玩味的笑容，只一瞬间，便又压下唇角，无事发生。

竟然是羽生结弦。

他是没有想过会这么快就在这种场合和他再次相见，原以为牛郎店里那次的意外相遇，没想到，这么多年之后居然是在晚宴这个地方和他正式碰面。

也不知道他还记不记得当年的事。

他和羽生认识的时候并不是在他们所认知的十几岁时的各种官方场合，而是在他小的时候。年幼时鹅金博洋曾经因为贪玩在游乐园和母亲走散，就是因为这个，他才意外地遇到了一颗人形小蘑菇。他对羽生的蘑菇头记忆非常深刻，那时候他并没有比自己大多少，明明也是一个孩子模样，却有勇气说出帮他找妈妈的话。

就那样，他任凭羽生牵着手他的手，带着他从迷路的树丛中走出来，到最后找到工作人员，才将他送回母亲身边。

那时候他只记得这个人的蘑菇头和他脖子上的特殊项链。

后来他再次见到羽生的时候，第一眼只是觉得这人十分眼熟。那时候的羽生结弦已经褪去年幼时的稚嫩，脸上的婴儿肥不见了，眼神变得犀利，平添一丝分明的棱角。记忆里的蘑菇头也被剪成轻薄的发型，直到他看到了羽生脖子上的项链时，才让他警觉，眼前这个意气风发的青年就是屡次出现在他梦里，说要带他回家找妈妈的蘑菇头小男孩。

在那次偶然一见后，他便偷偷地调查过这个人，费了不少心力才从他层层叠叠的背后关系里挖出羽生的一点情况。不过年少时能够相遇的次数都是屈指可数，更别提他后来外出学习，两个人再也没有可能再见。

金博洋这边正出神地想着，那边的羽生已经寒暄完毕。他本以为来去匆匆的羽生在走完这些面子上的流程就会离开，谁知道他居然留下来了。

依旧躲在角落里的金博洋并不打算露面，也没准备让他认出自己，他冷漠的完全像个没有任何关系的路人。

宴会的主人看着时间差不多，宾客也基本到位后，做了简短的致辞。说的不外乎是那些老生常谈的客套话，听到金博洋的耳朵里也是一边进一边出，从来都没能停下一分一毫。

很快，宴会又恢复了之前的自由和随性。

金博洋环顾四周，看到羽生被人绊住，他悄悄地起身顺着后门去庭院里闲逛。

院子里的鲜花来的正盛，垂下来的花枝飘着点点花瓣，随着风吹散到不远处的喷泉水池里，伴着水花落下的点点涟漪飘向远方。

夜晚的风吹过有些凉，金博洋只穿了一件薄衬衫，风带着不远处的水汽，冷的他打了个寒颤。他抱住小臂，间或地搓着被吹的有些冰凉的胳膊，人却依旧站在花下池旁静静地发愣，一步也未离开。

兜头罩下来的西装外套带着一定的温度，金博洋被吓了一跳，手忙脚乱地攀住衣服，没叫这个价格昂贵的定制西装落到地上与尘土相亲相爱。

“嗯？哦……谢谢……”金博洋慌乱中抓牢了西装外套的领子，他讶异片刻却没有推脱拒绝，很自然地将自己缩在衣服里，从容不迫地道了谢。刚刚那阵风确实有点冷，这件外套来的倒是很及时。

“不必客气。”羽生唇角勾起含笑，看着金博洋被裹在自己的外套里，心底徒然而生的是一种满足感。

金博洋偏过头看了他一眼，随即又将头转了回来。

“我们是不是在哪里见过？我看着你有些眼熟。哦，我是城北金家，金博洋。”他简短地自我介绍着。

“羽生结弦。”他礼貌地回复自己的名字。

“还有，我知道你是金博洋。”羽生悄无声息地向前又迈了一步，站在他身旁。“也知道你叫天天，或者……甜甜？”

羽生的话一出，金博洋猛然抬头看向他。突然眯起的眼睛里仿佛迸射出寒意，打量片刻，随即收回了敌意。

“我倒是从未想过，传说中羽生家的少主竟然会去做牛郎，真是让人……”金博洋语气忽然变得玩味。

“嗯？让人怎么？”羽生挑眉反问。

“让人……刮目相看。”他轻笑了一声。“难怪我觉得你眼熟，真是没想到。”

“我也没想到金家小少爷会去牛郎店里找牛郎，这好像和外面传言的并不相符。万一传出去了，会不会变成让人口口相传的故事？”羽生回到。

两个人言语间有来有往，谁也不让谁半分。

“外面的传闻怎样我是不知道的，我只知道自己去牛郎店里做过什么，没做过什么。期间的过程我想羽生少主比我更清楚，能不能成为故事我倒是不在意，不过您变成故事里的另一主角和我一起名扬四方，我想您家里也不会太高兴的。”金博洋微笑着说，语气里尽是平和，但说出口的话却是大有深意。

他这话大有鱼死网破的意味。如果羽生将他去牛郎店的事情传出去，那他一定不顾颜面将牛郎店里的牛郎是羽生的事搞到人尽皆知，就算是自损八百，也要杀敌一千。

“这个嘛，可不一定。”羽生结弦看着一旁被自己衣服裹起来的金博洋心情特别好，连带着对他的威胁也不在乎了。

“我倒是比较想听听这个故事会编成什么样。”他一副看戏的表情。

“那我只能说羽生少主好雅兴，自己的故事也能听的津津有味，不过我这个人最不喜欢做人家茶余饭后的谈资，所以麻烦羽生少主另觅他人，我相信我不是您唯一一个客人，不必对我如此挂怀。”金博洋觉得这人有些难缠，他开始思考应该怎样甩开他了。

“可是我只对天天你感兴趣，怎么办？”羽生偏过头望着他，金博洋的侧脸线条在月光下显得格外柔和。

“但是我对你没兴趣，毕竟我自认为性取向没有问题。”金博洋也转过来面对他，公式化地笑了笑，虽然很假很无奈，但是并不同于其他人的阴狠。

可能这就取决于他的气质，那种通透干净不为世俗泥沼所沾染。所以羽生喜欢。

“这可不好说。”羽生盯着他的脸继续说到，“我对你有兴趣就够了。”

金博洋听完这句话，拿下身上的西装外套，塞回面前那人的手里，转过身，“那可真是荣幸，多谢了，再也不见。”他背对着羽生丢下这句话，便转身离开。身后的那道目光一直跟随着他，直到他回到了宴会厅，墙壁才阻隔了羽生的视线。

他重新穿回自己的外套，上面沾了一丝不属于自己的味道，他知道，那是金博洋身上淡淡的香味。有点好闻，他喜欢。

没想到看上去与人无害的金博洋，和他说话居然不会落于下风，这让他颇为惊讶。今日一见完全颠覆了他在店里留下的印象，他总是觉得生在他们这种家庭这种环境下，没有谁是干干净净的，即便是家里对他的保护的如此周到，让他真的这样干净通透，那他也要让他染上这属于夜色的黑！

本以为这次的应酬会和往常一样无聊乏味，却能见到他这样的一面。

这一趟，他真没有白来。

——tbc——


	7. （七）

这几日羽生倒是没闲着，之前杨六万的事虽然处理的及时，但是他总觉得在背后有人会继续捅刀子，所以他不得不安排一些心腹盯一盯周围的形式。家里这边父母还有些时日能回来，视频电话打过来的居然都是责备他相亲当天不出席。这事儿他只来得及和母亲争辩两句，被骂了一顿之后他越发的觉得对方太过小气。

“我虽然没有去，但是我安排人送了口信过去，怎么能说我叫人家苦等了呢？”羽生郁闷地在网络上和织田信成吐槽到。

织田是他的老朋友了，同样也是日本本土的一个财团，和他家是世交。

“可能你的信件写的不够有诚意？或者你问问，是不是你派去送信的人说了什么不该说的话，所以这才让对方不满，告了你一状。”织田和他的视频对话框里只露出了一对眼睛，但并不耽误他们聊天。

“这也不是没有可能。”羽生摸了摸下巴思考着，确实有可能是送信的人出了岔子，他才不愿意承认是自己做法有问题。“等会儿我去问问。”

“要不你听我一句劝？”织田摆出一份要和他进行讨论的架势，摄像头向下拽了一把，整张脸都露出来了。

“什么？”羽生抬头看着好友日渐沧桑的脸问到。

“家里给你介绍你就多见见，不成对家里总是能有个交代，要不把家里惹急了，可能直接就按头让你结婚了，到时候可由不得你不同意。”织田劝道。

“都这年代了，还有家族逼婚吗？”羽生疑惑。

“你以为没有啊？你看看你家里现在不就是在这么做吗？要选择对你家里有帮助的，和逼婚也没区别了。”织田感慨着羽生的现状。

“你不怕这话让你家里的夫人听到？”羽生像只狐狸一样眯起眼问到。

“我们两个和你的情况又不一样，你可不要拉我下水。”织田警告他。

“看你紧张的，我又没说你家夫人站在你身后呢。”羽生狡诈地说。

下一秒视频电话瞬间被挂断，那边究竟发生了什么血雨腥风，可就不归他管了。

羽生看着黑了的屏幕，笑的很开心。

等他将情绪收拾好，便叫来了那天帮他送信的人，详细的询问了当时的经过，可是他并没有什么发现什么异常，直到送信的手下临走前看到羽生桌子旁放着的照片，才找出些端倪。

“少主，您桌子上这张照片就是我见到的您的相亲对象。”

“什么？你说是他？”羽生忙把照片拿起来，指着上面身穿珊瑚橘颜色卫衣的人说到。

“是啊。”送信人憨憨地点头，“就是他，没错的。我到了酒店在6号桌找到的就是他，虽然我有点疑惑为什么少主您的相亲对象是个男的，但是地址上就是那样写的，而且我也问过他是不是来相亲的，他说‘是’，所以我就把您的信给他了。”

“怎么可能是他呢？”羽生很惊讶，他拿出手机翻着，他接到短信的时候绝对不是说的金家金博洋，这中间一定有差错。

他翻出了当时父亲发过来的地址和联系方式，接过手下递过来的他亲手写的地址和信件，这才发现，他把9号桌，写成了6号桌。

这可怪不得其他人，完全是羽生自己手误。

“原来是这样……”找到原因的羽生哭笑不得，但是他转念好像又想起了什么，开口问到:“你说，他看完信就走了？”

“是的少主，他在我走之前离开的。”手下回答到。

“他说，他也是去相亲的？”羽生又问。

“是的，他说他是来相亲的。”他点点头，

那就证明，金博洋没有见到相亲对象就因为他闹的这个乌龙离开了，那他岂不是在无形中搅了自己的相亲同时也搅了金博洋的相亲。

这个认知倒是让他很欣喜。

“哦，没事了，你先下去吧。”羽生难掩自己有些愉悦的心情，就连之前相亲地址写错了的事都不在意了。

送信的手下疑惑的离开，并不知道自家少主为什么突然这样兴奋，难道和男的相亲让他这么激动？可别是少主有什么特殊癖好吧？

这位兄弟你仔细想想，但凡是个正常人，谁没事喜欢去牛郎店里做牛郎？

这一层不过是他没想到罢了。

羽生结弦将自己关在屋子里开心了半天，想到金博洋的相亲被他搅了一通，想必日子也难过，拿起手机输入那堆资料里的一串号码，心情愉悦地拨了过去。

躲在家里看账本看到小脾气暴躁的金博洋正想摸出游戏机打两把祛祛火，就被手边重金属音乐的铃声叫了过去，他抓起手机，上面的陌生号码让他抓了一把头发，随即划开屏幕接听。

“喂？您好？哪里？”金博洋有礼貌地问候着。

“几天不见，天天有没有想念我？”羽生结弦压低嗓音说到。

“你是？”金博洋听不出来对方的声音，这种状似熟稔的语气让他觉得怪怪的。

“天天听不出来我是谁吗？那我可是有些伤心了。”电话那头继续扯皮。

“不好意思，我听不出，请问您哪位？”耐着性子，金博洋语气还算是平和。

“羽生结弦。”他开始自报家门。

“嘟……嘟……嘟……嘟……”

电话那头挂断了。

羽生是怎么也没想过会是这样的结果，电话居然被金博洋直接挂断？？？他看着手机屏幕变黑，足足盯了能有一分钟，僵在那里十分怀疑人生。

不至于听到他名字就挂了电话吧？他这是有多么惹人嫌弃哦。

本着自己的事情要自己解决的原则，羽生又重新拨通了金博洋的电话。电话里的忙音刚响过两声，金博洋很给面子地重新接听了。

“喂？”金博洋很明显知道是羽生结弦，根本不像刚刚那样问好。

“羽生少主有什么事直接说吧，我时间有限，您想必也很忙，就不要耽误彼此的时间了。”他开门见山，丝毫没有给羽生一点废话的机会。

“金少爷好脾气，这是我第一次被人挂断电话。”羽生说到。

“那我很荣幸，希望我不是最后一个。”金博洋笑中藏刀，丝毫不客气。

“其他人我是不会给他们机会的，天天应该是最特别的一个。”羽生突然换了称呼和语气，听到金博洋的耳中怪怪的。

莫名的有些暧昧。

“不敢当，羽生少主还是说正事吧。”金博洋试图将话题引回正题上。

“既然天天不愿意和我叙旧，那我也只能说正事了。”羽生一副可惜了的样子。

“洗耳恭听。”

“天天前几天可是刚拿走了我送给相亲对象的信件，导致我的相亲对象现在对我满腹怨恨，不知道天天针对这件事是不是应该承担一部分责任呢？”羽生结弦靠坐在桌子上，语气十分轻快无赖，就是要讹上金博洋的样子。

“什么？”他听的有些不解。

“天天难道不知道自己的相亲对象其实弄错了吗？”羽生反问他。

“什么弄错了？你是在逗我吧？”金博洋不敢相信他的话。

“天天在6号桌等相亲对象的时候见到了一个男人，他带去一封信，信上说你的相亲对象爽约了，你看完信后说了一句‘我原谅他了’，然后离开了饭店，我说的对吗？”羽生将他当时的经历说了一遍，几乎分毫不差。

“你怎么知道？”金博洋十分疑惑。

“因为……信是我的。”羽生很坦诚。“你拿到了我要转交给我的相亲对象的信件，然后在阴差阳错的情况下，变成了你和我的相亲。我这样说，天天能懂吗？”羽生问到。

金博洋似懂非懂地“嗯”了一声。

“那么羽生少主和我讲这个的意思是？”

“作为天天的相亲对象，我不应该和天天说清楚这件事吗？”羽生说的理所应当。

“等一下，我什么时候变成你的相亲对象了？我很清楚的知道，我的相亲对象对象是一位女士，应该不是羽生少主。”金博洋反驳着。

“可是事实上最后见面的是你和我。哦，准确的说是你和我的信。”羽生诡辩起来金博洋怕不是要栽。

“那又有什么关系？你就当它是一个意外好了，毕竟你的相亲对象不可能是我，而我的也不可能是你。这样算下来，我岂不是辜负了准备和我相亲的人？我还没等到她就离开了，这好像非常对不起人家。不过我觉得造成这样的结果应该不是我的问题，如果不是羽生少主的人先来找到我，恐怕我是不会误以为信件是对方给的。这个事情大概羽生少主要负全责了。”金博洋的思路清晰，在这种时候还能分辨出是谁的原因，如果换成其他人，可能就云里雾里一团乱，别说还要考虑到相亲对象，考虑是谁的原因，还将让对方负责的话说了出来。

羽生电话这边听着金博洋说出的一大段且指向性明显的话，不由得一阵想笑。

谁说金家小少爷是个什么都不懂的乖巧小孩子？这样的思维用来谈判才不会暴殄天物，所以外界传言的事情都未必是真的，金博洋才没有他们说的那么简单。

这个人越来越有意思了，如果能掌控征服，一定会有极大的成就感，羽生想着。

“负责又有什么难？不知道天天什么时候把自己交给我，我可以负责一辈子。”羽生不放过任何一个调戏金博洋的机会。

“下辈子吧。”金博洋说完又再次地径自挂断了电话。

放下手机，他扯起一侧唇角微微笑着。

还真是巧。

而电话那边的羽生结弦终于体会到了被人挂断电话的感受，还是一天两次。

——tbc——


	8. （八）

“怎么回事？为什么之前谈好的生意对方突然反悔了？”羽生在帮派下面的一个堂口看着递上来的材料冷着脸十分不解地责问。

“这……回少主，这个我们也不太清楚啊，对方今天突然回信说他们有其他的选择，所以不能和我们做这笔生意了。”堂口的孙堂主坐在一旁没有吭声，而他身后的手下颇为为难地回着话。

可是稳坐如泰山的孙堂主眉宇间并没有可惜懊恼之意，反而有些看热闹的意思。

羽生用小指勾起材料的边缘合起整个文件顺手递给一旁随行的手下，眼底都是化不开的墨色，深沉的让人看不出情绪。

“他们最后选择了谁家？”羽生懒得和他计较那么多，公事公办地问到。

“金家。”没等手下回话，孙堂主脱口而出。

“这个时间，怕不是已经敲定了，可惜啊。”后补上的这句话才捎带着一点点惋惜的意味，听起来倒像是局外人一样。

羽生闻言微微皱眉。

最近和金家牵连的事情太多，好像冥冥中有一股力量在让他们两家有所摩擦。他瞥了不远处坐着的孙堂主，心底的嘲讽被他狠狠压制着。

“那么孙叔对这件事有什么看法？”羽生缓和了语气，笑着对对方说。

“这个嘛……依我看，要不就算了吧？虽然可惜了点，但是这笔生意我们不做也不会影响什么，这时候去争，不是摆明和金家过不去吗？家主一向不喜欢我们做破坏别人家生意的事。”孙堂主笑眯眯地劝说着，甚至还提了羽生家之前的规矩，看似劝说，只是在这个面具之下不知道藏着的是什么心。

“您的意思是？就这样算了？”羽生后半句的语气极轻，但却有不可抗拒的力量，让一旁的孙堂主极其不自在。

他算是帮派里的老人了，人来人往见得不少，可羽生结弦这种年纪轻轻就极有压力的他还真没见过。不过话说回来，他待的久，见得多，自然从来都没把所谓的羽生少主放在眼里。

在他看来，羽生结弦不过是个毛头小子罢了，仗着家主给他的权势在帮派里胡闹而已，那些所谓的传言也多半是为他造势的，他一个二十出头的青年就算是手段再狠再毒辣，也斗不过他们这群在帮派里浸淫几十年的老家伙。

“如果不算了，那少主想怎样呢？冲到金家破坏他们的生意？还是再出高价把这批货买回来？”孙堂主丝毫没有顾及羽生的想法，出口的话也都带着对他的轻蔑。“少主啊，这可不是小孩子过家家，今天你和我玩明天我和你玩，我们现在是在做生意，做好了赚的盆满钵满，做不好了那就是倾家荡产，严重了甚至连小命随时都可能没有，可不能随随便便就去把事办了，到时候赔了夫人又折兵，家主是会生气的。”

这话里夹枪带棒，把羽生好一通贬低，最后还搬出羽生家主来试图让他同意自己这番话。

“你……哼！”羽生身后的手下听不下去他这样贬低少主，刚要气冲冲地说话，被羽生抬手制止了，于是只能气愤地哼了一声，便就此作罢。

羽生闻言不怒反笑，“孙叔教训的是，帮派里的事自然不是玩笑，也不会是小孩子过家家，更不可能是私下与人勾结吃里扒外，孙叔教训的话我记下了，这笔买卖剩下的事我会调查处理，您不必挂心了。”

孙堂主闻言后脸色微变，但是羽生的话他又不好发作。

很明显那句“私下与人勾结吃里扒外”是在说他，可是他做事向来隐秘，这么多年就连家主都没有起过疑心，他羽生结弦只不过一个刚刚代管帮派没几天的小毛孩儿，应该不可能发现他做过什么。孙堂主自我安慰着，心底有些打鼓，面上却是不动声色。

“这是哪里的话？”孙堂主眉毛一挑，对着想要起身的羽生说到。“少主年龄小所以不知道，这生意基本上敲定了谁就不会再改，硬从人家手里抢，那是会坏了规矩的。”

“规矩？”羽生眯着细长的眸，手指状似无意地敲着桌。“我虽然不比孙叔经验多，但是我也知道，做生意这种事只要对方没有签定协议之前，一切都是有转机的，况且我们做的这些又有多少事情是真的遵守所谓的‘规矩’的？难不成您还准备和警方去聊聊，我们做的生意是有多么遵纪守法？”

“那当然不是。”他没想过羽生会这样咄咄逼人，语气里也带了些许不快，似有责备的意味。“我们干这行的，当然要遵守道上的规矩，你还年纪小，不懂这当中的利害关系，坏了规矩就等于与人为敌，听我一句劝，既然这个生意我们做不了，那就应该放眼到其他人的身上，总不至于只对着一笔买卖使劲，到时候出了事惹了人还不自知。”

羽生闻言便知道对方是想要和他杠到底了，看起来这单生意确实有问题，否则也说什么也不想让他再碰。

“那按照孙叔的意思，我们就应该成全金家这单生意，另谋其他出路？”羽生问到。

“这自然是应该的。毕竟强扭的瓜不甜，你说是不是？”孙堂主笑了笑。“我知道少主你在想什么，家主这时候不在，你也急于做成几笔生意好让家主放心，以安抚诸位兄弟，但是孙叔劝你，欲速则不达，不能看中一个生意就不放手，这如果不合适，损失的更多。”

他见羽生不吭声，觉得自己戳到了他的痛点，自然有些得意。“孙叔不是什么不懂得教育小辈的人，在这种事上我怎么也不能让你空手而归，这不，我这里还有一单其他生意在谈，做下来也未必会比那笔赚的少，你可以试试这个，总能让你有个交代。”

他挥了挥手，一旁待命的手下拿着一叠材料过来，送到羽生面前。

羽生没有吭声，也没有接过面前对他来说堪比废纸另一单生意的材料。

“孙叔的好意我心领了，这单生意既然是在我手里跑掉的，那我应该自己想办法挽回。至于其他的生意，做的时候还是谨慎一些的好。”他意有所指地说到。

“今天受教了，告辞。”说完羽生起身绕过面前拿着材料的人，径自离开了。

孙堂主被他冷漠的态度和最后离开时的话激怒，更因为他不接受他推荐的那笔生意而气恼，抓起一旁矮几上的茶杯便砸了出去。

杯子摔的粉碎。

羽生走出去之后便上了车，接过手下手里的材料仔细翻看着。

坐在副驾驶的手下不住地回头看他，欲言又止。

“有什么话就直说，别像个便秘似的。”羽生头也没抬，但是他知道手下有话要说。

“少主……您今天的话是不是有一点……额……犀利？”手下说这句话的时候有点迟疑，他在思考怎么将话说出口而不惹少主生气。

“你是想说过分吧？”羽生抬头看了他一眼。

“没……没有……是孙堂主托大了。”手下被他那一眼扫的战战兢兢的。

“行吧，你是想说我今天是不是太驳他面子了？”羽生放下手里的材料问。

“是，孙堂主怎么也是帮派里的老人，少主这样让他没面子，我担心他会有其他动作。”手下分析着。“不过他今天确实是以长辈自居的太过了，少主这样也是能给他个教训。”

“我知道他一定是生气的，我也没有准备让他今天痛快。”羽生结弦叹了口气。“父亲最近不在，他们便开始蠢蠢欲动，这笔生意为什么最后会到了金家手里，还不是因为他们吃里扒外，背后做了些小手段吗。”

这其中的门门道道他调查的很清楚，自然也就不会被蒙蔽。

“他本来也没打算促成上一单生意，不过是想利用这个机会让我选择他手上那一单罢了。他的小算盘在于怎么赚钱，可是他没有想过背后的人想借着这个事情要做什么。”羽生结弦揉了揉太阳穴，继续说着。“为什么金家能反应那么快拿下来这笔生意，又为什么一定是金家？最近这些事很明显地在挑拨我们两家之间的关系，更何况金家现在主事的人也不在，就剩下一个从来没接触家业的小少爷在，他们怎么就这么快敲定的合作？”

羽生提出的一串问题让人不得不正视，也不得不思考背后究竟是隐藏了怎样的复杂交易。

“这……确实是值得深究的。”手下也觉得这桩生意不简单了。

“所以啊，安排人继续盯着孙堂主，看看他背后的人还要做什么，然后打听一下金家什么时候和他们交易我倒是要看看，有多少人在背后要动手脚。”羽生吩咐着。

“是，少主。”

“还有，上次送到金家的消息有什么回复吗？”羽生问到。

“杨六万？”手下回忆着。

“嗯。”

“东西都送过去了，但是去送的人说没有见到金家主，只是交给了管家。”

“哦，送去了就行，就是不知道，他家能有什么动作。”羽生看着车窗外，不知道在思考些什么。

“少主不觉得最近的事和金家关系都太多了吗？”手下问到。

“是啊，关系太多了，所以你觉得他家也有做过什么？”羽生反问。

“这个不敢说，如果说一点关系都没有，那我是不信的，不知道少主怎么看。”手下不敢多说话，毕竟他知道羽生对金博洋并不像对待普通人那样。

“说到底，杨六万那次不过是反咬一口，这个倒是和金家无关，再就是这次的生意，需要好好调查之后再说，其他也就没什么了，倒是不算次次与金家都有关。”羽生一边思考一边说到。

手下不敢再多说话。

他总不能说还有相亲那次，虽然那是个乌龙。

提到金家，羽生结弦看车车窗外迅速退去的树木车辆，想起了那个人。

——tbc——


	9. （九）

金博洋坐在椅子上翘起二郎腿，端看着手上收集来的材料，一边拿起桌上放着的新鲜葡萄，一颗又一颗，眼睛没停手也没停。

“诶呦我的小少爷，您可不能再吃了！”管家刘叔见金博洋这么一会儿就要磕进去一串葡萄，吓得他赶快端走了他手边的盘子。

金博洋没了吃的，抬起头来小嘴一撅，满脸写着不开心。

“您也别不高兴，不是我不让您吃，这葡萄吃多了不好，等下马上就要开饭了，水果吃多了会影响用餐。夫人出门前说了，让我看着您，省的您不听话。”刘叔把盘子放到一旁，絮絮叨叨地念了起来。

天妈昨天出门和小姐妹去国外度假，临走前把金博洋交代给管家刘叔“看管”。刘叔是金家雇佣的老人了，二十几年以来一直勤勤恳恳，金家对他颇为信任，算做家里的管家。每当天爸天妈出门不在，金家就由他来维持，二十几年几乎没出过什么差错。

金博洋也是他看着长大的，对他的爱护更像是对待自己的孩子一样。这次天妈出门便和往常一般，将金博洋的饮食起居全盘托付给他。

金家的事务由金博洋出面处理，刘叔作为管家照顾好他就行。

这不就因为他葡萄吃的太多，便被念了一顿。

“唉，本以为我妈走了我可以拥有自由，没想到刘叔比我妈还严格。”金博洋摇头晃脑地叹气，语气里都是惋惜。不过面上还是笑着的，就证明他并没有生气，只不过是撒娇罢了。

“小少爷这是在和我开玩笑了，夫人那也是为你考虑。”刘叔帮他收着散在桌上的材料。

“嗯，我知道。”金博洋应声。“对了刘叔，明天那笔生意就要交货了，我们这边都准备好了吗？”

“都准备好了，人也安排下去了，都是心腹，这一点可以放心。”刘叔恭敬地回话，语气和之前闲赋家常完全不一样。

“嗯，那就好，刘叔安排的我放心。现在这些事我不便出面，所以处理起来相对麻烦了些。”金博洋和刘叔说到。

“这次的事一定很危险，小少爷还是静观其变的好，这件生意我们本来也不是特别想做，若不是他们主动找上来，想必也不会轮到我们。”刘叔这双眼里看过了太多事，这些都瞒不住他。

“他们算计完羽生家，还要来算计我们，故意挑起两个帮派事端还妄想坐收渔人之利，这世上哪来这么多好事？”金博洋冷笑。

“我是没有想过羽生家会派人把卧底的情况光明正大地送过来，要不是他们这样做，我也想不到要插手这个生意。”这场生意说到底不过是一群各怀鬼胎的人聚在了一起，金博洋自从接到羽生那边派人送来的消息之后，便派人在暗地里调查这件事。他切入的方向和羽生不同，所以才发现这场过于复杂的交易。

从调查出来的结果来看，羽生那边的情况似乎更艰难一些，帮派里的人虎视眈眈，对他这个刚刚接手家族事业的少主似乎多有不满，外面也有人盯着他，更想利用他与某些堂主之间的嫌隙，在羽生家主不在的时候直接清除掉他。

这场交易对金博洋来说算是个意外收获，他也没曾想过自己的手下这么能干，会在调查中抓到羽生他们家下属的罪证，这才让他活了心思。

羽生的手里攥着的是金博洋有意透漏给他的证据，所以他才这样有底气的和孙堂主抬杠，而金博洋在这件事里则是隐藏的彻底，到现在羽生还不清楚，这些东西是金博洋派人弄出来的。

同时，他也不辜负对方的筹谋，干脆直接如了孙堂主他们的愿，将这单生意抢来，给羽生营造出一个丢了生意的劣势，好让他们借此机会露出狐狸尾巴。

“可是您这样不怕羽生少主知道其实背后操控的是我们？”刘叔有些担忧地问。

“我们只是顺水推舟地按照那个堂主的的谋划入的坑，我们既然如了他的愿，羽生自然不会深究我们入局是因为什么，到时候就说是有人通风报信我们才拿到这笔生意的，谅他也抓不到什么实据。查到最后也只能把事情都算在他家那个堂主头上。不过就是不知道羽生会怎么处置那个堂主，毕竟这其中既包括丢了生意的痛恨，还有勾结外人的罪证，最重要的是他为了钱财勾结的那个人背后则是想要了他的命，你说以江湖上盛传的羽生少主的个性，他会怎么做？”金博洋端起一旁的茶水抿了一口，语气轻快地问，丝毫没有在商讨人性命甚至一群人生死的紧张压抑。如果这个样子的金博洋被羽生结弦看到，一定会惊讶的。

曾经他以为金博洋单纯可爱，不谙世事，觉得他乖巧无害，若是知道他是背后的黄雀，怕不是要颠覆自己的认知。

“羽生结弦这个人我们或多或少也有过接触，加之外面盛传的这些消息，他即便不会对对方赶尽杀绝，那几乎也会让他一无所有。”刘叔分析羽生的做法，想想也不无道理。

“我觉得倒是会叫他生不如死吧。”金博洋放下茶杯搓搓手指，语气颇为感慨。“精了一辈子的老滑头，最后栽在了一个年轻人身上，呕怕不是也要呕死了。”

“羽生少主向来手段狠厉，办事从不拖沓，如果真的想要处理他，也绝对不会让他好过的，这一点倒是不用担心。况且他现在一定也有所防备，只是不知道他会不会过来干预我们这场交易。”刘叔思考的十分全面，他也担心羽生不会轻易放弃。

“干预也不怕，闹大不了我们就不做了，本来这一场也是捡来的，我只不过是送上门的就接手罢了，没指望真的成交。况且现在外面又不太平，有些事不掺和也挺好。”金博洋知道刘叔的顾虑。

他也曾经仔细地思考过目前的形势，羽生手下的孙堂主为了自己的利益和外人勾结，故意将这单生意搅黄，还试图算计金家，让羽生家那边误以为是金家故意抢夺生意，从而挑起两家的矛盾。借这个理由也能让孙堂主掌控的另一桩生意，进一步达成自己谋私利的目的。而这笔新生意，则是别有用心之人精心布置的陷阱，只为了将羽生从现在的位置上踹下去。

看不透背后的复杂，自然就会被人吞进肚子里，这一点金博洋比谁都懂。

“是，明白了。”刘叔应到。

“我现在就期待明天快点来，把这件事解决了才好，否则总是在这里吊着我，怪烦的。更何况羽生那边的问题复杂，我怕迟了有变故。虽然说丢了也没问题，但是谁也不想没完没了的操心啊。”金博洋感慨。

“那倒是。”

一阵熟悉的手机铃声响起打断了主仆两人的对话，金博洋拎起身边的手机看了一眼，点开了接听键。

一旁的刘叔退下，留给他空间接电话。

“喂？”金博洋拉着长音故意地接听着。

“天天还好吗？”羽生问候的声音传来。“送上门的生意做的可还舒服？”

“哦，是羽生少主啊，不好意思我没存号码，失礼了。”金博洋勾着唇，笑容根本不像往常那样乖巧可人。

“生意自然是做的还可以，不知道少主有什么指教？”

“没什么，就是问候一下天天，既然还可以，那我就挂了。”羽生到嘴边的话却咽了回去，这让金博洋很是惊讶，他还以为羽生是来兴师问罪的呢。

“等等！”金博洋觉得有些不太对，脑子里飞速运转着，思索羽生打过来电话的用意。

“嗯？你说。”羽生似乎是放松了身子，舒服地轻声说到。

“你不是真的只是打电话为了问我生意怎么样了吧？这可不是江湖上传说的羽生少主，说吧，找我什么事？我虽然不管事，但是问一句的权力还是有的。”金博洋很平静地问着。

“天天这话就是让我不要问你了。”羽生笑笑，这个人的防备心还是真的重呢，怕自己问他，所以就先说自己“不管事”。

“你可以问，我权责范围内可以知无不言。”金博洋一副好商量的模样。

“明天交货的时候天天不会出席吧？”羽生问到。

“这可涉及我家的生意了，羽生少主不会连这个都想让我答复吧？”金博洋闭口不答，顾左右而言他。

“那倒是不用，我知道了，没什么问题了，回见。”羽生倒是很识相。

“好的，再见。”金博洋顺势挂了电话，对他这试探性的行为有些不解。

不过直觉告诉他，明天恐怕没那么简单。

“少主……这……”羽生的手下全程听完了他们的对话，表示自己有点怀疑人生。

他分不清他俩是在聊生意还是在聊寂寞，怎么什么都没确定就挂了电话呢？

“如你所见，没说。”羽生把手机放下，思索着。

“那……我们怎么办？”手下问。

“明天带好人去一趟。”羽生吩咐到。

“去抢生意？”手下眼前一亮，露出了安逸太久试图翻天覆地的目光。

到底是草莽出身，对这种原始性的帮派纷争解决方式刻在骨子里，说到抢生意，自然是充满干劲的。

“当然不是，去保驾护航。”羽生敲敲桌子解释到。

“哦……”手下瞬间被熄了火，蔫了。

“去吧。”羽生把人打发了出去，自己坐在那里思考着。

就算之前不想去，那现在也要去了吧？羽生看着桌子上的照片勾起唇笑着。

——tbc——


	10. （十）

金博洋就知道羽生平白无故的关心必定带着某些无法估量的事出现，他此刻正坐在羽生车上副驾驶的位置沉默地看着道路两旁的树在黑暗中飞速地退去。

“天天的沉默是在怪我吗？”羽生在金博洋发呆的当口偷偷地看了他一眼，开口问到。

“嗯？没有。”金博洋被他的声音打断沉思，愣了一下才继续开口。“我只是在思考，你既然来了，这场生意怎么不再争取一下？毕竟它原本是你的。”

今晚的发生的事情虽然算不上惊心动魄，可始终也没那么稳妥顺当。金博洋早就料到事情不会如他想象的那样简单，可即便是他做了万足的准备，但是到底还是没有猜到事情的发展。

原本就已经精简的交易流程还没来的及开始，就因为孙堂主打着帮派的旗号的不请自来而被暂缓。即便是知道对方来捣乱的目的，可他们双方偏偏不能不给羽生家族一个面子。

三方人马在堂下对峙，一时间的气氛有些凝滞。

金博洋按照原本的计划换了身衣服混在人群里，嫌少暴露于人前的习惯给了他极大的便利，以至于这样浑水摸鱼都不会有人知道。金家派出来谈生意的人，不过是同金博洋年龄相仿的青年，按照流程来走倒是容易，只不过眼前这复杂的情况，替身一时间也没个主意，只能和他们一样，冷眼地看着这一出大戏开唱。

随后而来的羽生，让金博洋并不感到意外。单看他昨日的电话就知道，这个少主不是个省油的灯，早晚会来蹚这趟浑水。

而羽生在人群里看到金博洋的扮相和站位，倒是觉得更加有趣。

他就知道他会来，只不过不知道金博洋会是这样来。他可真是不怕有人知道他的身份，那样大咧咧的站在人堆里白的反光，还不如站在最前面省的惹人注目。

匆匆赶来的羽生倒不是给孙堂主撑腰的，进门后的操作反倒惊掉了一众人群的下巴。在座的谁也想不到孙堂主带来的人真能罔顾羽生少主的威势，当着这么多人的面自寻死路。

让准备交易的双方看了一场羽生立威的免费戏码本也不是他的本意，奈何孙堂主背后交易的人还以为对面站着的是真的金博洋，当他看到孙堂主被羽生诘问的几乎说不出话来，便自顾自地冲出来想要拉金博洋下水。

趁乱下手确实可以，可是他终究没有搞清楚究竟谁才是金家的小少爷，这不，刚冲出去就被羽生的人拦了，金家带来的人也向来不是吃素的，这就把替身和真正的小少爷护在了身后。

纷争四起时，金博洋正被拉回人群里护着，甚至假的金少爷还不着痕迹地侧了身子挡住他，生怕他被谁碰了伤了。

一旁站的稳稳当当的羽生看着三拨人瞬息万变的动作，没忍住地翘了翘唇角，目光满是挑逗地落在金博洋的身上，一副看戏的模样，在金博洋扫过来一眼瞪他的时候，他还挑了挑眉毛做回应。这下惹得金博洋更是不再看他，目光都拉回到眼前的躁乱中。

羽生空站了半天也不是为了看他们拉拉扯扯的，眼神一敛，直接搬出帮派那条“不准故意破坏他人生意，强行更改交易意愿”的要求，当场就处置了孙堂主。

他们这一行自有这一行的规矩，坏了规矩自是要受到惩罚。

羽生吩咐人将孙堂主那边惹事的人都带回去，大家见事情处理的差不多，于是纷纷松了一口气。这时候羽生一个箭步走过来，就把金博洋从人群里揪出来，牵着手腕便带走了，留给一众人两个背影在那里面面相觑。只有金博洋那边知情的人想要把人抢回来，却迫于管家之前的嘱托和金博洋离开时的手势而没有动作。

金博洋倒是淡定的很，十分顺从地跟着羽生身后离开，他示意手下的人继续，那些人接了指令，只能不吭声地硬着头皮把生意做完。

这边被羽生抓着手腕拽了一路的金博洋跟在他身后上了车。羽生带他走肯定不是要想害他，他对他这点信任还是有的。

“到了这一步，争取也没什么意义了，还不如送给你，也好让你领我个情。”羽生笑着说。

“就这样放弃了，你不觉得很可惜？”金博洋故意忽略羽生的后半句话，很真诚地发问，他总觉得以羽生的性格这样轻易放弃很让人意外。

“生意那么多，不能桩桩件件都要做，况且这次算我让你，下次不会了。”羽生转过一个弯，车子驶向金博洋熟悉的街道。

“这次明明是你输的，怎么是让，羽生少主真是大言不惭。”金博洋撇撇嘴嘟囔到。

“哈哈哈，天天，等到真的要谈生意的时候你就知道很多东西都不一样了，一定不会是像现在这样简单。”羽生看着他的模样忍不住笑出声。他一直觉得金博洋就像个可爱的小孩子，不是他们这种环境能成长出来的。

“啧，谁又能不知道羽生少主自小的光辉历史呢，传说中您三岁背诗五岁能文，七岁打遍天下无敌手。”金博洋的白眼都快翻上天了。“我这次就是来见见世面，家里的生意又不至于让我现在就谈，今晚这种场面即便是闹到最后做不下去，也不会让我出面处理，羽生少主又何必来搅这趟浑水，你若是想清肃帮派内部，也没必要在这种大庭广众之下，真想不明白你来干嘛了，总不至于为了送我回家吧？”

羽生的车子已经开到金博洋家附近，如果不是天色黑透，也许他能从茂密的树叶枝丫间看到自家房子的一角。

“当然不是，这次不是机会难得吗。况且我对天天有兴趣这种话我应该是说过的，天天不会觉得我是在开玩笑吧。”羽生将车停到金博洋家门口，但是门锁却没有打开。

“哦，你对我有兴趣那是你的事，我对你可没兴趣。”金博洋看也不看他，盯着车灯照亮的一片地面说到。

“这样说就很无情了。”羽生伸出胳膊撑住脸，手肘抵在方向盘上，“好歹天天也是我营业的第一个顾客，我也是天天第一次进店里的服务人员，怎么现在看起来我们好像水火不容的样子呢。”

“第一个顾客又不是第一个男人，说的好像卖给我了一样，我怎么不知道你有这个嗜好？”金博洋撇着嘴看了他一眼，打量的目光落到身前却没敢再往下。

“倒也不是嗜好，谁让我对你感兴趣呢。要不这样吧。”羽生一副好商量的模样。“我们打个赌？”

“打什么赌？”金博洋倒是很想知道他葫芦里究竟卖的是什么药。

“赌我们什么时候合作，或者说你什么时候会来求我帮忙。”羽生结弦一脸的骄傲，似乎很有信心的样子。

“什么条件？”金博洋转过头问。

“额。。。我说我蛮喜欢你的你信吗？”羽生试探着问。

金博洋摇摇头。

“那答应我一个条件？”羽生改口。

“我说羽生少主，你就这么肯定我们今后还能有交集？就算是有交集，我为什么一定会来找你呢？还有，你觉得我有趣那是你的事情，和我没有关系好吗？ ”金博洋丝毫没有留情，几句话就把刚刚羽生说的那么多都给反驳了回去。

“可是我想有关系那要怎么办？”羽生问到。

“回去睡觉，梦里什么都有。”金博洋给他指了个明路，“放我下去。”

羽生闻言耸了耸肩，打开门锁，让金博洋如愿地下了车。他放下车窗，对着关掉车门转身离去的人喊了一声，“我等着那一天！”

“做梦！”金博洋头也未回地吼了一句，身后传来羽生的笑声，伴着车辆启动的声音，他绝尘而去。

金博洋停下脚步转过身，身后已经没了那辆车的踪影，他站在原地，若有所思。

羽生结弦对他的兴趣不外乎是觉得他好玩罢了，可是他想要的并不是这种玩物有趣的心态，羽生越想将他玩弄于股掌之上，他越不能如他的愿。

就这样，今后的一星期，金博洋几乎都在打探羽生生意的动向，而羽生也并不含糊，悄悄地在背后下手，撬走了一笔有意向和他们合作的生意。

金博洋知道了也不恼，第二天把羽生曾经合作过的另一单生意给截了过来，两个人你来我往，在生意场上打的十分热闹。

用刘叔的话来说，那就是两个人现在谁也不服谁，在那里过家家打架呢。

现在两家的家长都不在，可不是由着他们两个乱来么。羽生结弦那边刚处理完帮派内的争端，如此这般果断狠厉地处理了孙堂主，自然是需要他尽快做成几件生意来巩固现在的地位，从侧面压制住目前的局面。当然，金博洋的存在是让他如此努力的另一个原因，每次和对方的通话虽然到最后都以他的拒绝而告终，但是并不妨碍羽生现在对他的想法。

越来越感兴趣的想法。

作为天生的标准射手座，他喜欢的就是这种难以拿捏的感觉，如果当初金博洋答应了要和他打赌，或是同意他一些条件，羽生怕不是也不会这样盯着他。

谁让他的拒绝刚刚好踩在羽生的喜好上了呢。

金博洋最近日子倒是不好过，金家正儿八经的家主老爷处理完事务之后拐着弯跑去找自己度假的媳妇去了，打算和天妈两个人一起在外旅游半个月，金博洋这才知道自己是被自家二老给坑回来接班了。

什么回来相亲就可以了，谁家相亲还附带接手家族事务的？这分明是早就商量好的计谋，目的就是为了诓他回来。

这些生意倒是不算是棘手，家里的事务明面上他是没有参与过，可背地里他也没少管过，顶着一张谁见了都觉得可爱的脸，背地黑吃黑也是他曾经做过的事。他可不是什么淳善的小孩子，两颗糖就能骗到手。至于羽生，他想要的不过是两个人你来我往在游戏间的乐趣而已，他对他所谓的兴趣不过是无聊时的消遣罢了，他并没有将他当做真心喜欢的人来对待，甚至可以称得上将他当做一个想要攻克目标的关卡，并没有几分真情实感。

羽生天生好奇的心理被金博洋分析的透透彻彻的。

他想要的才不是羽生对他的一时兴趣，如果不能将他的渴望调动到非他不可，那他宁愿不搭理他。现在的金博洋除了要处理工作，还要偶尔分出精力去应对羽生对他的纠缠，这几天两个人没少沟通联系，就连羽生抢走了金博洋的生意之后都会打电话来调戏他一番。他也不恼，明天卯足了劲儿又从羽生手上扳回一城才算自己有本事。

两个人看起来像个小孩子一样斗的不可开交，可实际上却更像一对情侣打情骂俏，与众不同的是其他人的成本低，而他们两个手起刀落间，几乎都和人命有关。

金博洋最近在谋划的事情倒不止那一件，他需要做的事暂时不能告诉他父母，只能由自己偷偷去安排。

给他留下的时间并不多，一个星期后他父母就要回来，到时候如果不能一锤定音，免不了会生出许多变数，那样他就被动了。

——tbc——


	11. （十一）

“少主，咱们的人码头那边发现了些问题，需要和您紧急汇报。”羽生的手下敲开他堂口内办公室的门，着急地说到。

“什么？”羽生闻言眉头微皱。

“最近这三天发现有一群人本不属于码头的工人，在东郊附近鬼鬼祟祟的转悠，咱们的人原本对他们没有注意，还以为是哪里过来的散工，后来发现他们行动很一致，似乎有人在指挥，于是就派人盯了一段时间。他们在码头附近的一个废弃工厂的仓库聚集，看样子像是有什么图谋，不知道之后还会有什么事，他们不敢做主，想请示少主。”手下简短地叙述着。

“不知道什么事情你来找我做什么？让我去查吗？”羽生抬眸瞥了他一眼，语气颇有不悦。“有人在自家地盘上鬼鬼祟祟的不知道要做什么，你们不查证清楚再来汇报，直接告诉我‘不知道还会有什么事’，难道要等对方找上门来我去打听吗？”

“对不起少主，我现在就去。”手下难得见羽生这样黑脸，迅速地退下去安排人手打探消息。

羽生这个态度倒也不是针对他，主要是他进来的不是时候。几分钟前他刚无聊地和金博洋通完电话，本以为他是在家乖乖处理事情顺便和自己玩这种你争我夺的生意场上小游戏，谁知道电话那边传来的却是一阵女孩子的笑声。当他问起来的时候金博洋竟然也不反驳什么，这让羽生心里很不是滋味，难道这一段时间之内金博洋除了和他在抢生意外，还有心情交往女朋友？

那也太不拿他这个羽生少主当回事了吧？

这样的认知让羽生十分愤懑，因此在手下在找他汇报事情的时候，才被他怒斥一通。

其实他应该反思一下自己为何如此在意金博洋的交友情况，聪慧如他，如果能够静下心来好好思考，那么他会发现自己已经陷入了某种情感的波动之中。更何况现在的羽生对金博洋太过真情实感的专注，只不过他自己还不知道罢了。

至于金博洋，刻意让羽生误会对他来说也没什么不好的，以至于在两人通话过程中他并没有让大白和他女朋友噤声，故意地让羽生听到对方说话的声音，又在他询问的时候给予了暧昧的回答，他故意误导，明摆着是要让电话那端的人想歪。他虽然吃起大白丢过来的狗粮心情很不爽，但是想到羽生在电话那头的浮想联翩，他倒是觉得自己没有那么惨。

只不过大白不知道，因为金博洋这次的骚操作，他和他女朋友已经进入了羽生结弦的黑名单，就在未来某一天羽生突然提起来这件事，将金博洋按在床上“严刑”逼供的时候。

而那边，挂断电话的金博洋差点把这对即将出去旅行，现在只为了在他面前秀恩爱的情侣打包一起踹出去。

等了小半天，羽生手下探听到对方有几个人说“等到过了今晚交货，明天就可以回家”的对话，便判定他们今晚必当有所行动，于是打探的人迅速地将消息传了出来。

羽生得了消息心下不免地盘算着，既然不知道对方是谁那就只能来一招“螳螂捕蝉黄雀在后”了。想在他的地盘偷偷的交货，这简直是没将羽生家族放在眼里，更没将他放在眼里。

在他们这一行里，一般这种利用码头的水上交易，怎样都会和他们当地的帮派知会一声，即便是官方也不敢偷偷走货，别说私人了。一般来找，他们多半都是做个顺水人情，不会多说。黑白两道大家彼此都有生意往来，到时候自然会行个方便，也不会太过死板。特别是羽生家这种势力不小的，任谁也不敢偷偷摸摸自己搞这些小动作。

可是偏偏就有这群不怕死的。

羽生见过太多，却始终没见过这样偷偷摸摸就要交货的人，这不是在开玩笑吗？

“带足人去，等他们货交完了就把人扣下，我倒是想看看谁胆子这么大。”羽生吩咐到。

“是。”手下领命转身便出去安排了。

羽生坐在屋子里若有所思。

————

入夜，几乎无人的码头旁的风颇为凌冽吹刮着岸边，七八个身着深色衣服的装卸工集中在一处巨石旁，一群人都在盯着平静江面，但却无人出声。

今夜浓云无月，衬得江畔格外清冷深沉。

为首的那个人和这些装卸工的穿着并不一样，所以在人群中格外显眼。他抬起手腕瞧了瞧表，这时候刚刚九点。

没过多久，江面远远驶过来一辆货船，点点灯光再暗色中凸显出来。船飞速靠近，带起的滚滚水花击打出一片又一片波涛向岸边冲刷。货船的船体并不大，吃水也不深，在浓墨似的江心缓缓靠岸，撞击到码头的木桩上发出沉闷的声响。

没有任何人下令，七八个装卸工十分利落地起身拥上前去，为首的和船上的人打了一声招呼，船上的人指了指船舱，他会了意，便招呼装卸工人便开始搬运。

船上的东西并不多，十几个大木箱很快就被从船上搬到陆地上，等到最后一箱搬完，货船立刻起锚，片刻都未耽误地开船离开了，只留下一阵阵翻滚的浪花，在撞到岸边后回旋反复，逐渐消散。

从船停泊靠岸到卸货离开也不到十分钟。

在暗处潜伏的羽生的人也很疑惑，大概确实是谁家因为数量太少不值得和帮派里交涉，所以才趁着夜黑风高的时候偷偷走货。本以为神不知鬼不觉，可谁知道被他们发现了呢。

他们带了十多个人躲在不远处的树丛里，领头的看着岸边的几个工人把十几个木箱子都堆放在一起，剩下的几个人围在为首的人身旁好像在商量些什么，觉得时机已经差不多，于是招呼手下的人一拥而上，便将岸边的几个人给围住了。

————

“少……少主！”手下慌张地跑到羽生房间门前，还未见到人就先喊了出来。

他着急地拍着门，似乎要把沉睡的羽生结弦叫起来。

门被他从里面拉开，手下趔趄一下险些栽倒在地上，如果不是扶住了门板，怕不是就摔下去了。

“什么事这么慌慌张张的？”羽生沉着脸转身往房间内走，手上的毛巾还在擦拭滴水的头发。

“少主，码头的人抓住了，连人带货都扣下了，对方没有反抗。”手下回答他。

“哦？问了么？是谁家？”羽生转过头眯起眼睛问到，手上擦头发的动作都停止了。

“是……金家。”手下看着羽生的表情，似乎不想放过任何细微的变化。

羽生结弦皱了皱眉，问道:“确定？证实了吗？不是谁家故意的？”

羽生的言外之意是有没有可能像杨六万和孙堂主的情况，有人故意要挑起他们和金家的争端。

“不是，接货领头的人是金家派去的，那人已经和金家的管家通过电话了，管家说有什么问题等金家老爷回来会和羽生家家主说清楚的，让我们现在立刻放人。”手下如实禀报码头那边发生的事情。

“一个管家说话口气这么大？果然是金家养出来的人。”羽生拿掉自己的噗桑毛巾，脑子里转的飞快。

“告诉我们的人，扣下来的人不能放，在码头边上给我看好了，让他们告诉金家的人，想要人和货，就必须现在过来和我谈，我在这里等他。”羽生吩咐到。

“现在？来帮里？”手下很疑惑。

“对，让他家管事的现在就过来和我说详谈，一分钟不来我等他一分钟，一天不来我等他一天，反正码头的人和货如果金家我没有人给我说法，我是不会放的。”羽生吩咐完径自地坐回椅子，拿起一旁的手机翻看。

“是，我这就去通知。”手下见他不想再说话的模样，识趣地退下去联系码头那边的人。

不到十分钟，羽生的手机如他所愿地响了起来。

他看着手机上的名字十分愉悦，这倒是他骚扰金博洋许久以来，他第一次给自己打电话，还是因为有事求他，让他如何能不开心。

“喂？金少爷这么晚了还没有休息，找我有何指教？”羽生结弦接通电话后问到。

“不知道羽生少主这么晚了不睡居然还有心情处理帮派事务，特来慰问一句。”金博洋说的阴阳怪气，为的不过是讽刺他罢了。

“慰问？那天天这诚意可不够。”羽生换了称呼心情颇好地说着。

“那么请问羽生少主，怎样做才是有诚意？如果我能做到，一定不会推辞。”金博洋说到。

“天天不知道登门致歉才是最起码的诚意？能够自己一个人来那就更显得有诚意了。”羽生笑着提醒到。

“所以羽生少主用这些手段不觉得有失风度吗？”金博洋冷着声反问。

“只要能达到目的，谁还会在乎风度？天天不会觉得我们这种人还是那种能坐下讲讲道理的人吧？”羽生结弦说的十分坦诚。

“行，我知道了，麻烦羽生少主照顾好我的人，如果他们在我见你之前有一丁点损伤，那就不要怪我也没有风度了。”金博洋语调中强行压抑着怒火。

“放心，不会，我一定等你亲自来领人。”羽生还不忘了再填一把。

金博洋挂断了电话之后和管家交代了几句，便自行开车前往羽生似乎是炫耀一样给他发过来的地址。

——tbc——


	12. （十二）

金博洋刚刚将车停下，羽生家守在门前的人立刻将他的车围了起来。

他径自打开车门下车，对他们围过来的这一群人视若无睹，仿佛周围这些人不存在一样。

“金少爷这么晚了到我们帮派有什么指教？”羽生的手下站在人群里被金博洋忽视的彻底，只能由他先开口，否则以金博洋的架势，可能是会直接越过他们这群人冲进去。

金博洋转过头斜睨着他，眼里除了打量还有鄙夷的意味。他骄傲的很，周身的气质和他们这群生活在冷血与阴暗中的人完全不同。可他明明也是在如此黑暗中历成长起来的人，是一个不折不扣的帮派继承人。

这时候他大概能明白，为什么自家少主会对他念念不忘。

他身上总有在这些泥沼中的人没有的特质。

生于黑暗却足够光明，沉于深渊却如星河耀眼，当他们沉溺于生命的污血与肮脏中，最为渴望的就是他这种眸底的纯洁干净。

“你们少主知道你话这么多吗？”金博洋不回答他的问题，也懒得和他费口舌，一句话反问回去，将羽生手下的话堵的半个字也没了。

他如何能不知道羽生在等着眼前这个看似干净简单，实则手段高超的金家小少爷，只是不知道，自家少主那些小心思能不能达成圆满。

“金少爷您这边请。”羽生手下不敢再多耽搁，只能恭敬地为他带路，身旁挡路的人也纷纷地闪开，给金博洋让出位置，一直延续到门口。

金博洋微微低下头垂着眸，随即抬腿便走了进去，一旁的手下进门后穿过庭院和大堂，引他来到羽生的房门前站定。

一路上都在悄悄地留意着四周的环境，不过金博洋却没有料到手下的人会直接带他到羽生的房间，他们两个人总不至于要在卧房里谈公事吧？

金博洋皱着眉头，对这个安排似乎很不喜欢，可手下已经去敲门了。

“少主，金少爷到了。”

“让他进来。”

“是。”

门没锁，那人按下把手，轻轻一推便开了。

羽生的手下开了门后就现在一旁静静地等着金博洋进去。他虽然有些疑惑，但现在已经站在狼窝门口，这时候想要走怕也已经来不及了，他理了理身上的暗红色衬衫的衣袖，长腿一迈进了门。

“天天居然真的来了？稀客稀客。”羽生坐在昏黄的灯下，手里的书被他顺手放在桌子上，抬起头看着缓步而来的金博洋。

“坐吧，还好没让我等太久。”他瞥了一眼时间，又将目光重新调转回来。

一旁的立式古钟上的时间指针刚刚错过十点的位置，金博洋这一趟来的确实十分迅速。

他停下脚步没有动，也没有如羽生的话去他身旁坐下。

“我已经来了，放人吧。”金博洋开口就是要人，直切主题，其他的什么都不谈。

羽生闻言笑了笑，伸手拿起矮几上倒好的葡萄汁，放到唇边轻嘬了一口，缓缓放下，没有起身，也没有回应金博洋要人的诉求。

金博洋沉着脸，盯着羽生手上的动作，直到他将杯子放回原位。

“天天，你来了就只想着管我要人，可是说到底也是你先坏的规矩，私自在码头走货，就算是你父亲亲自来，我父亲也未必会不追究，更何况是你呢？”羽生眉毛微挑，一副很为难的模样。

金博洋闻言笑了笑，“羽生少主不至于用这种话来吓唬我，如果不是你想和我打赌而我却拒绝了，想必你也不会这样吧？”

“既然天天都这样说了，那我确实应该用这几个人做一下筹码，威胁你做些什么。”羽生说到。

“哦？你想让我做什么？”金博洋反问。

“不如就让天天陪我一晚吧，明天我就把你的人都放了，以后你如果想要用码头，也不必和我说了，就当是……”他顿了顿，“一场交易？”羽生噙着笑，故意提出失格的条件，他就是想试探金博洋的承受底线。

他不得不承认，身着暗红色衬衫的金博洋真的极具魅惑之力，他白皙的皮肤在红色的衬托下显得格外吸引人。

他喜欢，也渴望，甚至想通过这种交易的手段达到想要拥有的目的。

“呵呵呵……”金博洋不怒反笑，这倒是让羽生很意外，他还以为金博洋听到这种颇为侮辱的话会暴怒。

“羽生少主现在为了自己的小心思都不惜动用条件与我交易了吗？那你为什么不敢承认你喜欢我呢？”金博洋踱着步子，一点点地靠近羽生，笑着对他说到。

羽生没有预料到金博洋会这么直白地戳破他内心的想法，甚至他自己都没有思考过，他是不是真的喜欢金博洋。

当初也不过是因为他有趣，因为他可爱，因为他身上有自己没有的阳光开朗和活泼恣意，所以他想要接近他，接近这个唾手可得的单纯美好。可是这些心思渐渐地发生了转变，他发现金博洋本质上竟然比看起来更加符合他的胃口，起初的逗弄之心进而进化到想要征服，想要掌控，想要占有的欲望，只是他从来没有认真思考过这样的变化究竟为何。他的转变究竟是因为喜欢上了他，还是和当初一样，只是因为对他有兴趣。

他沉默了。

金博洋似乎并不想让他逃避，“承认吧，你所做的一切不都是为了让我来找你，可是你的目的单纯只是为了让我来到你面前吗？”他咄咄逼人地问着眼前的人。“你为什么不敢回答我呢？你提出的赌约到底是为了什么呢？你扣下我的人，当做交易的筹码来威胁我，这么多事你都做了，怎么不敢承认你内心真实的想法？”

金博洋的话让羽生有了一瞬间的动摇与反思，很快的，在两人只有呼吸声的静寂房间里，他也浅浅地笑开了。

“是啊，你说的没错。”他又有什么不敢承认的？金博洋如此态度不外乎是觉得羽生不会主动承认自己动心了这件事，至少在他的面前，他不觉得羽生会如此坦诚。

这倒是轮到金博洋惊讶了。

羽生坐在那里伸出手，趁他有些呆愣的时候抓住眼前这人的手腕，金博洋条件反射地挣扎了一下，却没有挣脱开。

“我承认我喜欢你。”羽生一句话如同惊雷一般，在金博洋耳中炸裂，他从未想过羽生会在这种情况这样时机下表白。他只是想在言语上的逼迫羽生面对他真实的想法，即便金博洋已经做好了对方会反驳或是会嘲讽的回复，可他唯独没有预料到羽生会直接借机表白。

“你……”金博洋吞了吞口水，目光直直地看紧羽生的眼底。“骗我的技巧也太拙劣了。”

“我没有骗你，就是喜欢。”羽生噙着笑，看见金博洋眼里因为他的表白而涌现出的不知所措，心情突然十分愉悦。

羽生在瞬息间扳回了劣势，占了上风。

“你以为我会信？”金博洋强压下心底的悸动，用力地抽着手臂，羽生反而抓的更紧。

“不管你信不信，我就是喜欢你，喜欢你到我只想威胁你，甚至要和你交易，或者是将你关起来，只属于我自己……”羽生嘴上依旧说着，手指下摩挲着那块皮肉，而这些话极其容易扰乱金博洋的心神。

“你闭嘴！”金博洋怒呵到，他突然觉得自己和羽生实在是不能再继续沟通下去了，如今他所说的一声声“喜欢”在他看来都是对自己的撩拨。

因为金博洋真的喜欢羽生。

很早之前就喜欢了。

他高高举起另外那只并没有被羽生拉扯住的胳膊，拳头紧紧地攥着，却始终没有落下。

“好，我闭嘴。”

羽生话音刚落，马上便抬起手包住他小小的拳头，用力一拉，原本就半倾身子的金博洋被他拉的歪歪斜斜。随即手上巧劲一翻，顺势将他的身子转了半周，手臂一伸就将人拦腰抱入怀中，连带着被他拉住的胳膊也卡在了他小臂之下，整个人都被羽生锁在怀里，实打实地坐到了他的大腿上。

“诶？你放开我！”金博洋被他牢牢地从背后抱住，屁股底下坐着的是对方的腿，薄薄的布料透过来的温度让他无法忽视。

“不放，想让我放开你那是做梦，你要是敢走我就敢杀了你的人丢山里喂狗。”羽生将人抱的更紧，胸膛贴上他的背，说话间的呼吸打在他的耳后和颈侧，酥酥麻麻的，让他不由得挺直了脊背想躲开那个持续撩拨他的源头。

可羽生哪能就这样如他的愿？他将怀里的人拢的更紧，胳膊将金博洋箍的生疼也不松手。

大概是金博洋逼他直面感情的原因，想清楚是否喜欢金博洋的羽生结弦在此刻表现出极强的占有欲，甚至真的说出口以手下性命相要挟的话。

“你不怕我恨你？”金博洋努力地忽略着颈后的柔软触感，那酥酥麻麻的碰触让他的微喘忍不住随着羽生的呼吸声加重。

“不怕。”羽生依旧自顾自地占着金博洋的便宜，两人之间的氛围从之前的剑拔弩张转为暧昧。“有我喜欢你就够了。”

这句话说的十分霸道，听起来倒像是强抢良家妇男的感觉，可是金博洋听着倒是有些开心。

他们都是在黑暗里长大的人，性子里带着偏执与狠辣，即便是金博洋长得再过纯善，也不会改变他生长于此培养出来的本质。

温热的唇印上他的颈侧，一点一点暧昧的爬过颈部曲线来到耳后，金博洋觉得自己被亲吻过的地方泛起的酸软直冲腰腹，激的他忍不住地软了腰，如了羽生的心愿倒在他的怀中无力反抗。

就这样，羊进入了狼口，被啃食的几乎“尸骨无存”。

——tbc——


	13. （十三）

最深沉的夜里，拥有最激烈的爱。

睡在羽生床上的金博洋光裸的背上尽是点点红痕，雪白的皮肤映着这些性爱的痕迹，昭示着刚刚结束的一场欢爱是如何的剧烈。

从进门开始的金博洋就失去了反抗的机会，即便是羽生原本的打算只是为了胁迫他，让他陪自己玩上一场别有趣味的人生游戏。可金博洋的句句追问倒是让羽生意外地认知到自己的心意，这才间接地促就了今晚的结果。

羽生不愿意放开怀里的人，即便对方还未对他说过喜欢。

他的强硬拒绝掉金博洋被他锁在怀里时的挣扎，换做平时他一定不会罔顾他的意愿而强迫他，只是今天，他也很清楚地看得出金博洋在拒绝中夹杂的羞涩与慌乱，这和往常的他并不一样。

平日的他虽然看起来呆萌可爱，但实际上却依旧是一个帮派的正统继承人，他虽说比不上羽生的威名远扬，就单看最近这半个月以来两个人之间的过招，他也很清楚地知道眼前这个人并不是看起来的和善无害。

他们是两种风格的人，但最终却应该是一类人。

都能够为了达到目的而不择手段，所以他们应该在一起。

没有人比他们更适合彼此。

羽生难得见到金博洋的矛盾，可偏偏这样的推拒与反抗，更能激起他翻涌而来的欲望。

想要征服，想要掌控，想要让他在自己的身下被折腾到哭泣，想要他神智不清地只能攀附着自己，却如同秋风中的落叶一样随着律动而起伏激荡。

他想要的是这个人，那种渴望如同巨兽一般破笼而出，呼啸而来，吞噬万物。

如果说金博洋给他的感觉是温暖可爱的向日葵，那今晚就是羞涩可人的待放玫瑰。莹白肌肤上的颗颗汗水就是花瓣上游曳的露珠，与滚烫的爱欲纠缠出最喑哑的吟哦。

从羽生打定主意的那一刻起，金博洋注定就逃脱不了他刻意织就的缚网。被拢在怀里时的湿热轻吻便铺满了他的后颈与耳旁，禁锢他的双手挑开暗红色衬衫上的颗颗衣扣，趁着被咬住耳垂逗弄瘫软腰肢的瞬间，不安分的手抚上光滑的皮肤，故意揉按胸前的红梅，在他咬牙坚持抵抗着快感袭来的时候，用身前的一团炽热，隔着衣料顶弄摩擦他的翘挺臀部中间的凹陷之处。

被抱上大床拢在身下的人并没有强硬的反抗，那是羽生留给他的最后界限。只不过那时候的金博洋微微抖着身子，在他的指掌撩拨下颤栗喘息，丝毫顾不得其他。

两个人的目光交缠，金博洋眸中的欲言又止被羽生捕捉到，可那时候的他们，早就没有心情探究此刻对方的内心世界是如何的奔涌翻覆。

只剩下纠缠与掠夺。

羽生最后从背后抱住他发泄出来时，身下的人早就已经被迭起的高潮吞没，呜咽着，发不出一丝声音。

被折腾狠了的金博洋在羽生的怀抱里几乎意识不清地昏睡过去，身上斑驳的水痕和皮肤上的青紫召示着他被人吃干抹净的有多么彻底。直到羽生将他彻底放开，还没来得及闭合的后穴徐徐溢出大量浓稠的白浊，粘稠的水液沿着绯红一片的大腿流淌至床单上，高潮后的腰臀还在不自觉地抽动，整个人看起来无比色情淫靡，这时候的羽生这才觉得自己好像太过于禽兽了。

愧疚只不过维持了几秒钟而已，他随即便给昏睡过去的金博洋盖上被子，下床打点了一下自己身上的各种痕迹，走到浴室里将浴缸放满热水，试好水温后，用被子裹起床上已经睡熟的人，抱到浴室帮他清理一番。

昏睡过去的金博洋乖顺地被羽生放在浴缸里摆弄，有了水的浮力，羽生搞些小动作更加方便顺手。明明是给他清理，不安分的手指却一直在揉揉按按，激得他闭着眼直哼哼。

羽生爱极了他现在这种侧靠在自己胸前的乖顺模样，整个人像是一只小奶猫一样缩在他的怀抱中，比自己最爱的噗桑还要可爱。

水泡的有些冷了，他也没再想办法折腾他，拿起一旁的浴巾将人擦干净，裹起来之后有抱回床上。刚刚进浴室之前他叫下人将床铺重新换成干净的，温暖柔软的被褥将金博洋包围起来，他舒服地蹭了蹭枕头，放松地睡了过去。

羽生也躺回床上，一把将人拦腰拖过来抱在怀里，在静寂的深夜听着怀中人鼓动的心音，无比满足地阖上眼睡觉。

金博洋感受到身后贴上来的温热皮肉，不自在地微微动了动，但是没有起到任何效果，便又睡了过去。

原本抱着金博洋一夜好眠的羽生以为能够在第二天早上和怀中人说上一句“早安”，可是世事难料，羽生美好的想法很快就被人破坏了。

羽生的手机早被他关机丢到了一旁，他好不容易能够抱着金博洋睡上一觉，怎么会让其他人以各种事情打扰。

这样的结果就导致了羽生手下一遍遍地听着自家少主手机已关机的提示音，在房间门口急得团团转。

他怎么能不知道自家少主把金家小少爷给睡了的丰功伟绩，那房间里浓重的味道和床铺上到处清晰可见的液体，还有被丢了一地的各类衣物，他就算是瞎了也知道这间房里刚刚发生过什么，以至于他只瞧了一眼就从房间溜出来，只留下打扫的阿姨处理那些诡异的床铺。

试问，现在直接砸门他会不会被少主一枪爆头？可是事情十万火急，他要是不说一定会被爆头，这可难死他了。

手下在门外跺了跺脚，准备把头栓在裤腰上，等这件事说完了他一定要先跑才能保住小命。他咬着牙，从轻轻地敲门发现里面并没有什么声音，他无奈，最后直接拍起门板来。

“嗯……吵……”金博洋睡了一会儿被拍门声惊醒，不安分地在羽生怀里动来动去。

“没事，你先睡，我去看看，乖。”被手下吵醒的羽生哄着金博洋，亲了亲他的鬓角，安抚他继续睡觉。

金博洋很受用，嘟囔着小嘴继续回去睡了。安顿好怀里人的羽生爬起来下床，套上一旁放好的睡衣，走到门前开了门。

“你最好给我一个让我不杀了你的理由。”羽生打开房门的第一句话就是如此，只不过压低了声音，听上去更有压迫感。

“我……我……”手下害怕地吞吞口水，有点抖地说到:“刚刚传来消息……码头那边出事了。”

“什么？”羽生皱起眉头，脸上仿佛覆上一层冰霜。他转过头看了一眼卧在床上纹丝未动的人，走出房间，顺手带上房门。

“怎么回事？”羽生厉声责问到。

“码头那边扣的货被我们搬到他们之前预留的仓库里，还有那些被扣的人，本来打算带回帮里，但是他们始终不走，说是得到命令不能离开那些货，所以我们把人和货放到一起，都让他们留在仓库里休息，他们的行李什么的都在仓库里很方便。而我们的人安排在仓库外面的四周盯着，怕夜里他们闹事或者搬货，值守的人就把仓库门锁了。”手下偷看了一眼羽生又沉又黑的脸，吞了一口口水继续说到:”就在刚刚，外面站岗的人闻到烟味，看见仓库里冒出来滚滚浓烟才知道里面着火了。他们打开仓库门，发现里面的人都被熏晕在地上，那些货不知道怎么就着起来了。守着的人怕金家那帮人出事，先把人抬出去通风，这么一耽搁火势没法控制了。”手下简要地解释道。

“人都没事？”羽生问。

“没事，有两个已经醒了，就是那些货还在着。”手下回答着。

“醒了的人怎么说？”

“我的人问了他们，他们说不知道，就是睡了一觉，醒过来就在外面了，他们不知道里面着火了，也不知道是被人抬出来的。”手下思考着说到。“他们完全没有在着火之后过来叫门，我们的人离得并不远，他们如果刚刚发现着火就叫人的话，是不会烧到这种程度的。”

“你的意思是……他们在着火的同时是昏睡过去的，不排除是有人故意迷晕他们之后纵火的？”羽生皱着眉，总觉得事情不是那么简单。

“是的，少主。一般就算是沉睡中的人，吸入浓烟时也会被呛醒，但是这群人都没有。而且货烧的特别快，我们发现浓烟进去的时候，那批货几乎已经全部笼罩在火里了，我们就是想抢出来一箱都没能做到。”手下如实地和羽生汇报着。

“那就是有预谋了？”羽生提出疑问。

“不敢定论，但是不太像意外。”手下如实地回答着自己的想法。

“火现在灭了吗？”羽生又问。

“还没。”他答到。“救火的电话已经打了，但是车还没到。”

“车到之前把人都撤干净，别留下什么线索。”羽生一边思考着这件事的缘由，一边下着指令。“叫人把救出来的人都安排好，那边留一个人做报案者，其他人都不要留在那边了，火警既然已经赶过来了，就不要再留下，至于货的事，等我明天再处理。”

“是。”手下领了命令迅速地离开羽生的面前，接着去处理码头的火情。而这边的羽生则是回到房间，看着床上睡的安稳的金博洋，什么都没有说，重新躺了回去。

只不过他不知道，留在他房间内按理来讲应当沉睡过去的金博洋，悄悄地勾起了唇角。

.——tbc——


	14. （十四）

羽生的手下按照他的吩咐把仓库里的那些人妥善安置好，还没有醒过来的也都安排了人员照顾，又把帮派里的医生从睡梦中拎过来，顺便还要了一份消肿止痛的药膏，准备第二天早上给少主送去。

等到水车过来时，仓库里货物的火势已经逐渐转小，可废弃仓库的棚顶已经被火焰吞噬，如果再不控制，整个仓库都会被焚烧殆尽。

很快，大火被高压水枪压制，仓库松散的房顶受不住焚烧和水压轰然垮塌，连带着被烧成残骸的货物都变成了黑炭一堆，分不出来究竟什么是什么。

所有的痕迹都被大火烧毁，等到灭火的人全部撤退之后，羽生的手下也没在仓库周围发现蛛丝马迹，更别提调查失火的原因，这让羽生派过去的人差点薅秃了头发。

如果是货物运输之前就有问题呢？也许这群人的昏迷是有人故意为之呢？或者是有人故意纵火为了达到什么目的呢？这些疑问目前在这一堆齑粉残骸中找不到任何答案，只有等金博洋的人全部都醒了之后再继续查问，可是……

先不说他们有没有资格插手盘查金家的人，就单单看现在睡在自家少主床上的金家少爷，问题就比这场火、这批货更难解决。

清晨的阳光透过薄纱的窗帘照进屋内，屋子里变得透亮。窝在被子里的金博洋动了动，一双腿无意识却也在不安分地蹭着。

“天天再蹭我可要忍不住了。”羽生的低沉的嗓音里带着刚刚清醒的沙哑，裹挟着热气灌进金博洋的耳中。

“唔……嘶……”金博洋闻声彻底清醒的同时想要翻身动一动，可偏偏牵动了身上的肌肉，酸痛感让他瞬间痛呼出声。这疼痛不比实打实的摔伤砍伤，而是从内里一直向外的酸痛，还夹杂着难以启齿的成因，让他很难从容地面对。

他们两个昨晚做了，而且是疯狂地，毫无估计地，夹带着半强迫与半推拒地做了。他感受的到羽生的热情与激动，也知道自己的迎合和选择，到此刻他并不后悔也不懊恼，只不过身上实在是酸痛，他想动一动都不行。

“怎么？哪里疼？”羽生见他翻身都没翻过来，只好手动帮他，金博洋这才如愿地动了动，吐出一口气。

“哪里都疼！”金博洋刚刚睡醒，语气里都是软软的撒娇抱怨，一点都没有平日里和他针锋相对时的犀利，反而像一块甜丝丝的糯米团子，让人忍不住想咬上一口，品尝内里最为甜蜜的馅料滋味。

“那我给你揉揉。”说着就要掀开被子探进去手。

“等等等！不用了！我自己躺会。”金博洋急忙制止他。

他怎么可能放任羽生在这个时候摸他？

金博洋隔着一层被子都能感受到羽生晨起后蠢蠢欲动的孽根，那热度似乎都要灼伤他。这时候让他给自己揉身子，那明摆着是把他往虎口里推，他是被睡了，但是还不想一天之内被睡那么多遍。再说了，他的身体现在可禁受不住如同昨晚那样的狂风骤雨。

“被天天拒绝了，好伤心呢。”羽生故意凑过来蹭一蹭，隔着被子抱住他。他也知道金博洋现在不太适合再陪他疯狂一次，况且他还在担忧那批货的事要怎么和金博洋交代，调戏的话不过嘴上说说而已，要是让他真的动手，怕不是要被打死。

金博洋瞪他一眼，眼波轮转间看似的嗔怨媚的仿佛能掐出水来。

羽生将人抱的更紧了。

屋子里的两个人都不再说话，一室的暧昧与和谐笼罩着，金博洋被羽生抱在怀里，两个人的呼吸声此起彼伏。这种相互依偎的闲逸对他们来说，十分难得。

如果不合时宜的敲门声没有响起的话，羽生可能会抱着金博洋在床上赖上一整天。

无奈下床的羽生顺手套上了衣服，打开门后是为他送药和金博洋衣服的手下。昨晚他们随意地将衣物丢下床，今天是都不能穿了的。

至于药，当然是给金博洋消肿用的。

手下小声和羽生汇报了昨晚他离开后的情况，起火原因没有查明，昏迷的人倒是都醒了，只不过谁都不知道是怎么回事。

羽生摆摆手让他下去，自己拿了东西关门回房间，这时候的金博洋已经不知道是怎么挪动自己的，已经坐在床上，靠在床头看他一步步走过来。

“给我的衣服？”金博洋看着羽生递过来的袋子，伸手接下。

“嗯，还有药膏。”羽生接着说。

“药膏？干嘛用的？”金博洋打开袋子，上面放了一盒消肿药膏。

“让我给你涂的，你下面那张小嘴太贪吃了，昨晚有点受伤。”羽生坐在他床边，一本正经地开黄腔。

“……滚！”金博洋瞬间红了脸骂到，可是没有一点威力，羽生笑着将他拢住，一双胳膊撑在他身侧，就像床咚了他一样，让他很有压迫感地不敢乱动。

“我滚了怎么给你上药呢？”羽生好心情地逗他。

“有心情给我上药，还不如先把我的人放了，再把货还我。羽生，你得到了你想要的，既然是交易，那你要遵守规则。”金博洋提醒他。

羽生嬉笑的脸渐沉，直到看不见一丝笑容。

“天天只觉得是交易吗？”羽生反问他。

“不然呢？我要相信你真的喜欢我？真的会爱我？”金博洋一脸坦然的问到。

“可能在你没有扣我的人我的货的时候和我讲这个，我也许还会信你三分，可是现在呢？口口声声说‘喜欢我’却又用我在乎的来威胁我，这是爱我的表现吗？如果这就是你的爱，那我真的不敢要。”金博洋说的话字字真实，羽生听到耳中句句诛心。

“我是不会放弃你的。”羽生偏执地说。“你不要也必须要，你只能是我的。”

金博洋闻言眉毛微微挑动，怎么好像还惹到了一个甩不掉的人呢？可是在这件事上，明明他不应该吃亏啊。

“没见过你这样不讲理的人，少废话，我的人和货呢？我今天要交出去那些货的，生意要是耽误了，你赔给我吗？”金博洋懒得和他在感情的事上费唇舌，羽生给的承诺再多，都不如他自己手上能抓住的东西。

“我赔。”羽生说的掷地有声。

“你有病吧？我要做生意，不是赚赔偿，要找赔偿我可以先去投个保，让保险公司理赔比和你讲这些容易多了……”金博洋说话说到一半突然停下。

羽生见他突然的沉默，一时间也不知道他想起了什么，只能不做声地看着他。

“你不会是杀了我的人，拿了我货吧？”金博洋沉着声音，语气中都是严肃，目光犀利地盯着他，和刚刚说笑的仿佛判若两人。

“没，没有。”羽生从未见过如此有压迫气势的金博洋，本就心虚不占理的他突然有些磕磕巴巴。

“哦？那你心虚什么？”金博洋似乎是窥探到猜测出什么了，“我的人和货呢？说啊！”

“昨晚，仓库着火了，你的货也在里面，幸好发现的及时，你的人都没事，不过货是一点都没有了。”羽生如实地告知他。

金博洋闻言像抽走了所有力气一样，刚刚的盛气凌人不复存在，他靠向床头，转过脸不再看眼前的人。

羽生见他太过反常，按理来说，他怎样都要责问自己一番，甚至哭闹打骂发泄一下情绪都是正常的，可到现在，怎么会是这样默不作声呢？

“天天……”与拉住他的胳膊。

金博洋挣开并不理他，不说一句话也不看他，更拒绝他的触碰。羽生握住他的手臂他都会用力挣开，痛到直咬下唇也要拒绝他。

这让羽生更是惊慌无措。

他宁愿金博洋打自己一顿，也不想看到他这种无声的拒绝，这让他们两个之间的距离越来越远。

“天天，我知道你生气，但是这也不是谁能掌控的，况且这火着的蹊跷，要想知道情况，是要审一下当时和货关在一起的人。”羽生和他说到。

金博洋听到这话这才转过头来看他，“羽生结弦你别太过分，这是我金家的生意，用你地盘的码头我没和你打招呼是我的问题，所以你扣下我的人我没意见，要我登门我也来了，我把我赔给你睡是因为我理亏，但是这不代表让你有资格插手我金家的生意的，就算火着的蹊跷也是因为你扣下了我的货，你不审你的人反而要审我的，你不觉得你的手伸得太长了？”金博洋怒极，字字句句虽然都在说自己，可每一句都砸在羽生的头上。

“天天我不是那个意思……”羽生辩解到。

“那你是什么意思？”金博洋问。“你的意思是我的人烧了我的货？我闲的没事做在你的码头交货还让你扣下来？我对你有所图谋主动来找你让你睡的？我的人故意陷害你把自己和仓库一起都点着了？”

“我……”羽生语塞。

“说啊！你不是要和我解释吗？”金博洋丝毫不留情面地逼他。

“我没什么好说的了，天天，这次的问题在我，是我为了逼你出来见我才导致现在的结果，这件事我一力承担，你的损失我会如数赔偿，错过的生意我也会帮你找回其他的补救。但是天天，这仅止于是我们之间在生意上的往来，至于我个人，希望你能给我补救的机会，我不会用‘我喜欢你’这个理由来为我应该承担的责任开脱，如果没有昨天的事情，我们也会走到今天这个地步，我认定了你，所以不会放手的，即便是你现在不喜欢我，甚至觉得我讨厌，觉得我强迫了你，但是我不会放弃你的。”羽生说的诚恳，几乎向他承诺了一切。

金博洋闻言沉默着。

一时间房间内的气氛十分压抑。

“天天？”半晌，羽生终于沉不住气了，他说的这些都是肺腑之言，可是如今一颗心丢了下去却未见半点涟漪，仿佛沉入了幽深海底，这让羽生很难安稳地坐在金博洋身边。

“好！”金博洋说到。“我暂时相信你一次。”

“生意的事情我们单算，人我要先带回去，至于其他的，我不需要你负责什么，你的心意我也明白了，但是以后我会不会接受你，要看你的做法。我承认我并不讨厌你，昨晚的事我也是心甘情愿，你不用有什么压力，至于我们两个的以后，看缘分吧。”金博洋说的冷静。

至少得到了肯定没有被彻底拒绝的羽生觉得自己看到了希望，他心情颇好地下了床，一把横抱起金博洋。

“诶？你干嘛！”金博洋被他吓的牢牢地抱住羽生的脖子攀附在他怀里。

“带你去洗漱，说了一早上，不饿吗？”羽生长腿一迈，就带他进了卫生间。

“饿，但是我又不是没有手没有脚……”

“天天还能走吗？那是我昨晚不够努力？”

“诶！你别！流氓啊！脸上都是油你怎么下得去口！别亲了，唔……”金博洋挣扎的声音隐藏在洗手间的门后，至于发生了什么，只有他们两个人知道。

回到家里的金博洋躺倒在床上，昨晚带着今早让他体力严重透支，只不过他开心的很，毕竟……是他赚了。

他拿过手机拨通了电话号码，询问了几句后便挂断了。

在仓库里的人都没事，最严重的不过是搬箱子蹭破了一点皮，金博洋用一堆装了废品的木箱子讹了羽生一笔不少的赔偿外，还为金家以后在羽生家族管控地的地盘上谋得了便利，最重要的是他终于听到了羽生亲口说他喜欢他的话。这不是他在午夜梦回时的场景，也不在是他畅想中的羽生，是真真实实的，他喜欢了很久的人，亲口对他说“喜欢他”。这比让金博洋多得多少生意都高兴，因为这是他梦寐以求的人。

设下这个圈套并不难，他分析羽生的性格很久了，所以针对他的性格特点专门布了这个局，只为了让羽生抓住机会，使自己处于劣势。他一步步引他入局，甚至连之前发生过的事也被他利用了，这样他谋划许久，从码头上故意让他的人发现有人私自交易开始，留都在金博洋的计划内。

可他唯一没有预料到的就是羽生会突然认清自己的心，这才顺水推舟有了那放纵随性的一夜。当时的金博洋只有一个想法，就算是两人第二天之后再也不见，他能拥有一场和羽生如此激烈热情的性爱，对他来说也是值得的。

不过还好，上天还算是眷顾他的，羽生的坚定让他更加开心地接受了对方情意，只是他不敢承认自己喜欢他比他喜欢自己还要多，这就会让他们的相遇都变得十分令人怀疑，所以他忍住了。

按照原本的计划，金博洋是要在第二天去找羽生兴师问罪的，不过这样一来，让他拥有了更多的收获，这让金博洋开心极了。

从那以后，金家的生意和羽生家族的生意越来越分不清彼此，直到最后两家的继承人传出了在一起的消息，这时候道上的人才知道，为什么生意做到最后都变成了一家。

而羽生在和金博洋一起生活了几年之后，才在他珍藏的那堆东西里发现了一张自己小时候的照片和一副画，画上的两个小孩正是年幼的他和金博洋，羽生再三盘问金博洋也不说，直到夜里两人闹到床上，羽生坏心眼地掐着金博洋的腰说什么也不给他一个痛快的时候，金博洋才眼角绯红地瞪着作恶的人，抖着声音简单地说清楚两人在年幼时候的交集和自己有多早就喜欢上他的故事，那天晚上也不知道触动了羽生哪根神经，导致金博洋第二天连床都没爬起来，最后约定好的生意是羽生代他出面谈的。

看到最后利润被抬高了五个点才成交的合同，金博洋这才心满意足地让羽生上了床。

谁能和钱过不去呢？

你说是吧？

——END——


End file.
